Karma
by foxredwinter
Summary: Karma. Men plan, God laughs. Merlin’s irony. Or what happens when Hermione and Tonks live it up in London.
1. Karma

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Killing time until the UPS delivery tomorrow.._

* * *

Karma sucks. Men plan, God laughs. Merlin's irony. Whatever you wanted to call it, Hermione Granger was ready to believe it was true. While the vast majority of her life was well organized, alright, controlled chaos, the one area of her life that was completely in shambles was her relationship with the male of the species. 

Oh yes, she had more pastel dress robes in her closet than any ten witches you could name. She always had the perfect toast, the perfect calming words for the nervous bride, the right charm to clean the spot on the groom's robe at the reception. Yes, she was an excellent bridesmaid.

She also was excellent at her job. Not only was she a certified Healer, but she also taught several classes and lectured when classes were not in session. She took over for Madame Pomfrey a few years ago and her genius with the medical arts made her a rising star in the Wizarding world.

She also had a lovely group of friends. She had two homes, her flat in London and her chambers at Hogwarts. She was already a godmother twice over (it never hurts to have one of the heroes of the Wizarding world looking out for your child). This however was the last straw, she was officially sick of it.

It was all a very normal day. With September 1st just around the corner, Hermione had spent the past few days in London. Shopping for supplies, enjoying time with friends, and other routine activities took a few days. She never should have allowed Tonks to take her out on the town. She knew better. Never trust someone who can literally make puppy eyes at you. You are doomed every time.

With all her other friends married and settled, Tonks was the only one who was married and unsettled; rather she was unsettled on that particular night. Hermione usually managed to spend once a month with Tonks. That night was always unique and no one would believe how Hermione Granger behaved when she was out with Tonks.

As Tonks was always in an interesting state each full moon, due to worry of course, Hermione determined they needed to have a girls' night out and get totally sloshed. The first time she said this, exactly two weeks after Tonk's marriage (yes, Hermione was a bridesmaid, fuchsia is really not her color), Tonk's snorted out juice when Hermione used the word sloshed.

In utter disbelief, Tonks decided to pursue this incredible suggestion. Thus began a monthly adventure that only the two of them knew of and that was utterly out of character for Hermione. The two would dress themselves in quite fashionable Muggle clothes with the requisite short skirts and skimpier tops. They would then go out to Muggle London and live it up for the night. It helped to distract Tonks and relax Hermione. Hermione even worked it into her contract at Hogwarts that during the academic year she have the nights of each full moon and the next mornings free. It helps when the Headmistress is exceptionally fond of you and you are a hero.

This particular full moon was unusual. Tonks was alone for the entire week as her husband was traveling for the Ministry. He was well taken care of by a few of the Order that went with him and all precautions were made. However, this meant that Tonks felt it necessary to have more than the usual amount of forgetful fun.

They began as always in Muggle clubs. It was the only place the two could blend in; they were heroes in their world after all. The women went, danced, drank, and then would normally head home to find some hangover cures and comfortable pajamas just as the sun came over the horizon.

Again, though, Tonks was more than usually worried. Thus Hermione was especially anxious to let her have her way with things. When Tonks suggested trying the new Wizard Club that opened next to the twins' shop, Hermione hesitated.

"Are you a witch or not?" Tonks hissed over the music at the Muggle disco. "A few charms will make you unrecognizable. Let's go!"

Hermione allowed herself to be dragged off towards the Leaky Cauldron. Just before they entered, Hermione found a dark alley and made a few changes. Tonks did likewise. The two were quite unrecognizable.

Tonks lengthened her hair into auburn curls that reached her waist, her eyes became deep brown, and she even managed to alter the enamel on her fingers to better match her new hair color.

Hermione did the opposite. Her long mane was charmed to just barely brushing her shoulders. It became a honey blonde and perfectly straight. Her eyes became green and she even transfigured her clothes so that there would really be no chance she would be recognizable. Her skirt and top melded into a simple black halter dress that swung just over her knees.

"Not bad," Tonks commented. "Any reason why to go blonde?"

"Well, I figured I could see if blondes really do have more fun," Hermione replied with a wink. Oh the courage that can come from being slightly inebriated.

The two entered the pub and walked through with their heads held high. A few catcalls and less than charming comments were made. Unsurprisingly those responsible found themselves with snouts or donkey tails.

"Pigs?" Tonks asked.

"Asses?" Hermione simultaneously questioned.

The two unlikely friends headed to the club. The club was, from the outside, just as ancient and unwieldy as its neighbors in Diagon Alley. The interior was all that a modern witch or wizard could hope for in a club.

Several dance floors, even more bars, a few dark corners, and the knowledge that this was the place to be seen. After realizing how difficult situations could become with drunken wizards with wands, the establishment, with the aid of the goblins, created a system to check wands at the door. This was also a way that VIWs could still have their special treatment, even in disguise.

Thus Tonks and Hermione were allowed to miss the line and head straight in doors. The two flashed each other grins, through their reasons were quite different. One did have ulterior motives; the other just was enjoying herself.

Hermione walked beside Tonks. The two headed straight for the bar and got a shot each. They were serious about their fun.

"To girls who are not what they appear," Hermione said.

Tonks smirked and the down downed the strong beverage. The barkeep looked on with appreciation. He had them pegged for something fruity or the 'just water' types. He nodded his appreciation and continued to serve the others.

The two ladies headed to the nearest dance floor and began to let loose. The wondrous thing about their nights out was that they really let themselves be free. Tonks put her worry aside until the morning. Hermione came out of her shell. They danced and laughed. Occasionally one would point out something funny or make some commentary on the people around them.

Hysterical laughter had overtaken them following a young witch throwing her butterbeer in the face of a wizard old enough to be her father. They were incapable of dancing, just hysterical convulsions at this point. They clung together to avoid falling over in the crush of dancers.

Tonks recovered first, "Let's get something more to drink."

"Fine idea. Perhaps we'll see another display of poor judgment on the part of the male of the species?" Hermione agreed.

The two walked to the same bar, it did pay to have a bond with the bar tender. This one had developed a soft spot for them in their previous three trips to the bar. They were still holding up quite well for the quantity and strength of drink they had consumed.

The two not only had caught the attention of the barkeep, but also a gentleman sitting a few stools away. As the ladies claimed seats, the wizard caught the barkeep's eye. A few minutes later two drinks were placed in front of Tonks and Hermione.

"The gentleman said that these are in appreciation of two witches who know what they are about." He inclined his head. The wizard raised his glass and smirked.

Tonks looked at Hermione. The two simultaneously quirked their eyebrows. The bartender chuckled, "You two are quite the pair."

"You have no idea," Hermione laughed. The wizard now had a more thoughtful look on his face.

"So what is a fine gentleman like you doing as a barkeep in this dive?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I actually happen to find this dive rather brilliant. But as I own it, I'm a bit biased," he quipped.

"Bloody hell, there I go again," Tonks muttered.

Hermione laughed harder. "You'll have to forgive my friend here. She has the unique ability to say exactly the most embarrassing thing when she is trying to impress someone."

The barkeep turned owner laughed. The wizard stared some more.

"Now that I've made myself ridiculous, how about you grace us with your name," Tonks suggested.

"Eddie," he said. "Nice to meet you, ladies. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your names? Two such charming young women must be named after goddesses themselves."

"Aren't you trying hard to flatter tonight?" Tonks asked. She nonchalantly picked up her glass so her wedding band was more than prominently displayed. Eddie in turn brushed some hair out of his eyes with his own left hand showing off a ring of his own.

"How she manages to do that without even speaking?" Hermione chirped as Tonks once again looked a little pink in the cheeks.

Eddie laughed. "Quite alright. Its nice to see that not only is she able to have fun, but she's loyal too. Good traits, right dear?" At this point another witch had come up to him.

"Quite right. Who are your new friends, dear?" the witch asked as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"I was just getting to that. Ladies, I'll start off, this is Rose, the lovely nymph I married."

Here Tonks spit her drink out and it landed right on Eddie's clean robes. Rose laughed and Hermione nearly fell off the stool in her hysterics.

"You have no idea how appropriate that word choice is. You have to promise not to tell a soul who we really are," Hermione finally said as she leaned over the counter to tell Eddie and Rose their identities.

This served several purposes, only some of which Hermione was aware of at this particular moment, though all would be revealed in due course. The primary objective was that she genuinely liked these two and could use a few new friends. The second was that they were the owners and so she should be polite. The third objective was unknown to her as her movement gave a nice view to the wizard who had bought the drinks. The fourth unknown purpose was met with Eddie's comment.

"Well, that explains quite a bit. So if this charming lady is taken, you must tell me why you are still on the marriage mart." This comment earned Eddie a smack from his wife.

"Ah," the wizard thought, "she's not taken."

"Forgive him. He is about as sensitive as a shot glass," Rose shot her husband a look.

Here Tonks cracked up again. "I think a shot glass is better than a teaspoon!"

Hermione chuckled, "Trust me, that was nothing compared to the oh, so thoughtful comments my best friends would make growing up. Those two were about as dense as they could be. You know of them of course."

"True, if half the stories are true, you have good reasons to be still enjoying life and not forced to take care of an overgrown child," Rose said with a teasing look at Eddie. "I trust you're having fun?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, this place is fantastic," Tonks answered immediately.

Hermione was unable to answer. The wizard who had bought the drinks had come up next to her.

"Care to dance?" he asked Hermione.

"Gottcha," thought Tonks.


	2. Happenstance

_Disclaimer: Harumph, yes, well, if I were JKR I would have kept a certain character around. Alas, one of the many minor injustices in the world._

AN: No major changes, just caught typos and so forth that spell check missed. Next chapter in the works!

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Happenstance_**

Hermione glanced at Tonks. There was an unspoken rule when they went out – it was just the two of them. In all honesty, Hermione was never asked to dance before tonight. She was not sure what to do with this situation.

Rose was highly enjoying the brief show. Eddie was oblivious. Tonks answered, "She'd love to." If looks could kill, Hermione would have fried Tonks then and there. Instead she stood and followed the wizard to the dance floor.

"Rose, Eddie," Tonks said. "Tonight is going to be a night to remember." She toasted the two. Rose caught on while Eddie had a puzzled look on his face.

"Eddie, let me tell you a secret," Tonks continued. "There are two things to know about me. First, I love my family and friends more than my life; I'm loyal to a fault. Second, when said family or friend is being, well, daft as this glass, I will take matters into my own hands. Thanks for making her drinks so strong." Rose winked at her old classmate.

"Fine job with the charm work too," Tonks commented in appreciation. "She has no clue who she is dancing with right now."

"Think we'll be invited to the wedding?" Rose asked.

"What wedding? What clue? What charms? What drink?" Eddie asked.

"I'll explain it all to you later, dear," Rose said as she kissed her husband.

* * *

The dance was fast and Hermione was breathless when it ended. Due to the loud music, she did not really talk much with the wizard. He was quite polite she thought as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her back to Tonks. He did take the seat next to Hermione though.

"Another round?" he asked both ladies.

"Such a kind stranger," Tonks smirked as Eddie returned to them. He poured drinks for the three giving a wary look to Tonks. The other two missed this as one was utterly infatuated and slightly befuddled. The other was minding the hem of her short skirt and a little fuzzy from the drinks.

The wizard felt there was something awfully familiar with the young witch. However, he could not place his finger on it. He did not think they had ever dated. Contrary to popular belief, he did not actually date all that much. Yes, he did like to go out and have a wild time most weekends. However, they were not as wild as when he was younger. Where did he know this witch from? And her friend, she seemed very familiar too, but she was married. From the way she was talking with the bartender he figured she had been married for a while. The two were joking about bad anniversary gifts. That actually made the wizard think of his friend. Boy, that man was horrible at buying gifts for his wife.

"I've never seen you around here before," he said. "First time here?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

The two continued to chat about completely inane topics. Finally a slower song came on and the wizard looked at Hermione.

"Care to dance again?" he asked politely.

"Of course," she said.

By this time Hermione was about three drinks beyond her normal quantity. She was much looser than she normally was. So she was perfectly willing to be brought as close to the wizard's body as possible and move slowly to the beat of the song.

"Merlin," the wizard thought. "This is a bloody fantastic night. I'm holding a beautiful young woman who can shoot her firewhiskey like any respectable Marauder and stay upright on three inch heels. She is downright sexy. She even makes the old locket she is wearing seem hot."

Hermione, however, was not really thinking. She was, well, sloshed. More drunk than she had ever been before. For Hermione this meant nothing more than being freer and far less inhibited. Her partner had no idea of her current state.

The two continued dancing. Another slow, rhythmic dance followed. As the song began to conclude, Hermione completely out of character and not a bit recklessly shot up on her toes. She proceeded to thoroughly kiss and be kissed by this mysterious man.

Hermione would be hard pressed to remember what happened following this moment. The combination of the alcohol and the most incredible kiss of her life resulted in her no longer being able to utilize her knees or higher levels of reasoning.

Given how sore her feet were upon waking, she surmised she had continued to dance. She knew that Tonks saw her home. There was quite the note from her stuck on the door to Hermione's room. The intense headache belied the quantity of alcohol. However, she had no indication of who the mystery man was. She was more than a little miffed about that.

"Good Lord, where is that potion? Where is my coffee mug?" Hermione asked herself as she opened her kitchen cupboards very softly. She carefully closed the door so as to not make any noise, but alas, fate would have otherwise. A loud banging came from the door.

"Who ever it is better have something bloody fantastic to tell me or else a hangover potion in their pocket. Otherwise, they are so toast," the young woman said as she trudged to her door.

She made sure she looked decent. Her pajama pants and shirt covered what needed to be covered. She opened the door.

"Good morning, love," Sirius chirped.

"I swear on all that is holy Sirius that if you don't have a cure for a killer hangover in your pocket you had best apparate away. Otherwise, I will be forced to kill you," Hermione said in all seriousness.

Sirius was taken aback, but the smirk returned. "Tut, tut, have a late night with a special someone last night?"

"You wish you knew, don't you? Now are you going to leave or give me a potion?" Hermione said.

"Ah, yes, well if you promise not to think the worse of me, I happen to actually have a bit with me," he sheepishly said.

Hermione tapped her foot in painfilled impatience. He was not even in her flat yet, but there was no chance she was going to let the impertinent Sirius Black into her flat when she had the worst hangover in her life. She grabbed the potion from him and shot it down faster than Firewhisky. Sirius chuckled. Hermione shot him a withering glare. He at least pretended to be admonished.

The potion began its healing and the pounding in her head subsided. "You can come in now." Hermione swung the door open further. Sirius strolled in and looked about the place. The flat was immaculate with only the few items strewn about from Hermione's rather rough night. A pair of impressively high heels was knocked about the front room. As he followed her to the kitchen he saw evidence of hair ties or pins or whatever they were.

Hermione basically ignored him. She set about making some insanely strong coffee and finding her bread to make some incredibly bland toast.

"Mind if I use your facilities?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione said as she had her head in a cupboard searching for the jam.

"I'll take that as a no," Sirius said as he headed down the hall. He continued to chuckle as he passed Hermione's door and saw the note in Tonk's writing. Having at least some decency about him at this early hour, he did not read it, merely noted who she was likely out with the night prior. "That explains her state." Another chuckle was heard as he closed the bathroom's door.

As he headed back towards the kitchen he again passed her room. While his decency kept him from reading the note, it did not keep him from taking a second glance at the clothing items littered on the floor. He was impressed with the undergarments. His breath was caught when he saw the dress.

The simple black dress was splayed out on the floor as if on display in a shop window. The girl last night at the club had a dress just like that.

"I never would have thought Hermione would own a dress like that!" he thought as he entered the kitchen.

Hermione, by this time, was happily drinking her coffee and sitting at the table. She had poured Sirius a cup and motioned for him to sit.

"Looks like you really had fun last evening Hermione," he said. "Care to share the sordid details?"

"As if I would ever give you the fodder to torture me!" she huffed as she continued to sip her drink.

Sirius chuckled. He glanced at Hermione. She was just setting the mug back on the table and her hands moved lower towards the table. The passed the neckline of her top was set just to frame the simple necklace she was always wearing. It was the locket the boys had given her for her seventeenth birthday. Those two worked so hard on putting all the charms into that thing. What amazed Sirius is that Hermione never caught on to the fact they were so willing to do research. Whenever she opened the locket it would show her the face of the person she most needed to see at the moment.

"Sirius, you had best watch where you're eyes are wandering to or else you will see one of the new hexes I have been developing," Hermione said in a flat tone with an arched eyebrow.

"Hermione, in your dreams love," Sirius taunted as he took a swig of coffee.

He glanced again at her and the coffee sprayed across the table, "It was you!" Sirius's shout echoed in the cozy kitchen.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked.

"That necklace! The dress! What did you do to your hair last night?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Hermione asked blanching.

"I knew the girl was familiar. I knew I recognized her scent. That dress is in your bedroom and you have the same locket on! That was you last night at the club!" Sirius was now no longer shouting but looking overwhelmed by this revelation.

Slowly, as Sirius's words begun to filter through the alcohol saturated memories she had the fleeting images of dancing, drinking and, suddenly, the kissing.

"Good Lord!" she gasped. "That was you!"


	3. Decree

Disclaimer: As always, just the plot is my creation. Obviously

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Decree**

By a certain age, one acquires an innate sense of decorum and ability to handle difficult situations. Sirius had yet to reach that point. With the aplomb that Ron so delightfully illustrated in her fourth year, Hermione watched as Sirius so thoroughly stuck his foot in his mouth that she wondered how his knee tasted.

"But…bb…but…you don't do that sort of thing. I mean you go to the library on your free periods, still! You spend your vacations lecturing at hospitals throughout the world! You don't wear a dress like that! I mean, wow!" Sirius shook his head. "You tricked me! Why? What are you plotting?"

For the first part of Sirius' incredibly eloquent speech, Hermione understood what Lily Potter must have gone through facing Sirius and James Potter as teens. The fact that Sirius was an adult and then concluded his rant with such empathy only turned her slight annoyance and humor at the situation into indignation.

"What makes you think, Mr. Black, that I was out to trick you? Do you really suppose that the world revolves around your conceited, self-absorbed, infantile self? There are other people in this world and many of them face issues even greater than your permanent inability to either grow up or take on adult responsibilities. I may be the mature one and I may not normally party as you would. However, my friends know they can depend on me and I assure you, Mr. Black, that there is more to me than you could ever imagine." Hermione paused to draw breath.

Sirius, if one saw him at this moment, would most resemble a guppy in the shallow end of a puddle. The mildly arrogant Marauder stood aghast as he was most completely told off by the normally quiet Hermione Granger.

"I thank you for the hangover potion. It was most appreciated. I must ask you to now leave. Such presumption and insult will not be tolerated."

Hermione held her door open and Sirius silently and still utterly befuddled walked out the door. It was only when Hermione slammed the door, as only an infuriated woman can, that Sirius sprang back to consciousness. A few choice expletives were heard in the hallway.

Those expletives were nothing compared to the fury Hermione felt. Thus, doing what any indignant, self-righteous woman would do, she went to the source of the problem.

With a huff and a blink Hermione was soon standing in another's parlor.

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin where are you?" Hermione bellowed. "You are in so much trouble woman! Where are you?!?"

Hermione stood hollering with all her might in the Lupins' front room demanding that Tonks come to her. She most certainly would not move an inch.

"If you don't mind, I have a bit of a headache this morning, Hermione. I would appreciate you lowering your voice," Tonks said as she trudged in the room. She sipped a cup of tea as she gently lowered herself onto a sofa.

"What in the name of all that is holy and magical do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, dear," Tonks said with no small amount of sarcasm, "would you please tell me what you are on about?"

"You know very well. How could you let me dance with…him!"

"Hermione," Tonks said as if to a child, "he was a very nice wizard who had purchased us some very nice drinks. Besides if he tried anything you could hex him from here to Timbuktu without your wand. Not to mention I happen to know you are exceptional when it comes to fist fighting." Tonks took another sip of her tea.

She continued, "Besides, it was just some random bloke. It is not as if you will ever see him again."

A hard glare that quailed students and Ministers of Magic alike was shot towards Tonks. Luckily the young lady on the receiving end was indifferent; after all, being married to a werewolf gave one a certain level of comfort with the difficulties of life.

"Though I am sure you are going to feign shock, as a matter of fact, the so called gentleman in question arrived on my door step this morning."

"Really?" inquired Tonks.

"Honestly, need you continue the charade?" Hermione asked.

"Look, Hermione, I've barely got my own hangover potion in my system, we were out until well past five and I have yet to take a shower. If you have a point, please come to it or else you can continue your rant at your leisure as I take my shower in leisure upstairs," Tonks said in a fair imitation of Hermione's impatience.

"Honestly!" Hermione huffed and apparated away in utter annoyance.

There are few things that the wizarding world truly fears now that the Dark Lord was defeated and they had learned to leave Harry Potter and his new wife Ginny alone. Top of their list was probably some sort of crisis with Quidditch. After all, a nation without its favorite sport simply cannot function. Second would probably be an infestation of Nargles. Due only to the rising prominence of a certain Luna Weasley, nee Lovegood, in the Ministry. Third would be Minerva McGonagall rampaging in a fit of anger or indignation. An exceeding close fourth would be Hermione Granger rampaging in a fit of anger or indignation. Those that were closest to the two would be hard pressed to finger which would be more terrifying, but most simply would put McGonagall first due to her longer experience of terrifying those younger, more inept, more idiotic, or generally annoying that crossed her path.

Thus, seeing Professor Granger sweeping through the halls of Hogwarts with her cloaks swirling leaving a hurricane of displeasure in her wake caused the staff to scatter. Identifying her foul temper everyone cleared a path for her. The time that had passed from her encounter in the club had only served to magnify her fury. Sirius' silence and lack of apology did not help matters one iota.

Hermione stormed from her chambers to the staff room to the hospital wing and back to her chambers. Along the way she left cowering professors more than twice her age. Even Peeves fled her wrath. He might be incorrigible, but having died once and knowing Hermione's powers he did not want to chance a repeat of the experience.

Having returned the hospital wing to her standards and replenished her stores her day was done. She threw her cloak on the chair and took a cup of tea from the tray near the fire. Just as she was about to take a drink a knock sounded on her door.

"Headmistress! I didn't expect you this evening. Everything prepared for the students?" Hermione asked as she swept her arm, gesturing to invite the older woman into her chamber.

Headmistress McGonagall marched into the room. She had an aura of determination about her. Perhaps there was a hint of trepidation mixed with the determination. The two took seats in the small sitting room.

"Hermione, I thought it best to tell you before tomorrow's feast that I have hired a new professor for the defense against the dark arts post." She was always one to get to the point.

"Who?" Hermione asked with a bit of trepidation.

"While it may be one of the more foolish decisions I have made and no doubt begging for renewed trouble, I have asked Sirius Black to take the post."

McGonagall looked at Hermione expecting a response. Instead she found the young woman with a tea cup suspended halfway to her mouth and said mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"Are you alright dear? Is something the matter?" the Headmistress asked in motherly concern.

"Sirius Black will be teaching here? He will be living in the castle and supposedly taking on adult responsibilities?" Hermione asked with absolute incredulity.

"Yes, all things considered, with his vast practical knowledge and surprisingly high marks in the subject when he was a student, I feel he will be a good addition to the staff. I already have the agreement of Mr. Lupin to help keep Mr. Black on good behavior," McGonagall concluded with a hint of a smile.

Hermione knew she concluded the interview with the Headmistress with some degree of attentiveness and grace. However, she spent the duration of the chat and the night cursing the fates.


	4. Moirai’s Assignment

Disclaimer: Not my characters said the author. Merely running amok in JKR's sandbox.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Moirai's Assignment_**

Hermione considered flooing Harry to see whether he still had the Marauders' Map in his possession. For the first two weeks of term, Hermione only saw Sirius at meals. Other than when he was ignoring her presence in the Great Hall, she never saw him. Considering she made rounds nearly every night and kept exceptionally late hours as the Gryffindor head of house, this was incredible. For two weeks the two of them completely ignored the situation that had occurred in the club.

As this venture had succeeded for two weeks, both the parties involved thought it could continue indefinitely. This was the assumption they labored under until the fifteenth day of class. The two were then summoned to the Headmistress's office.

Sirius was silently sitting with perfect posture in the seat to the right of the large desk. Minerva McGonagall was chatting with him as Hermione entered. She took the seat an arm's breath away from Sirius. It was the only option.

The Headmistress happened to glance up at the portrait of her predecessor. 'Must he wink at me?' she asked herself. The former Headmaster looked quite amused and had a sort of oil-based twinkle to his eye.

As Hermione settled herself in the chair, the Headmistress began. "I know you both are quite busy and so I will keep this brief. I am instituting some changes in the curriculum. For those in years two, four, and six I am arranging for interdisciplinary classes. Few things in life are as clear cut as our classes are. By combining two classes and coordinating the assignments, the students will see how the various aspects of the curriculum intertwine in the broader world."

Here Hermione felt the damp, dank cloud of doom hanging over her head and slowly filling her marrow.

"I am combining such classes as History of Magic and Muggle Studies to show how our two worlds at times interact or isolate each other. Potions and Herbology will combine. I would like Transfiguration and the Defense Against the Dark Arts to form a joint curriculum. As it is now only September, I would like to see a proposal for the second term's course on my desk in six weeks. I will review it and it will be instituted after the Christmas holiday."

Here the Headmistress paused looking for a response from the two disparate professors sitting across from her. "Well?" she asked with an edge of impatience.

"That sounds like a fine idea, Headmistress," Hermione ventured. "How long will each of the join class sessions be? With what frequency will they meet?"

"I am willing to let that be determined by the instructors. Any conflicts with scheduling can be dealt with as they arise. I would like to give you a fairly liberal hand with this. Sirius, any questions?"

"Not at this point, Minerva," Sirius said in a surprisingly professional tone of voice. "If I think of something, I am sure it can be resolved."

"Very well then," the Headmistress concluded, "I have a meeting with a few other professors so please see yourselves out."

Hermione and Sirius sedately made their way out of the office and down the staircase. Before Sirius could speak, Hermione jumped into the silence.

As students were about the halls, she addressed him, "Professor Black, as I have an appointment coming up, would you say that Tuesday evening following supper would be a good time to begin working on the project?"

"Though I do often have quite the busy calendar, I do believe I am free on Tuesday," Sirius said with no little cheek. A prompt eye roll from Hermione gave Sirius cause to smirk.

"I am so pleased you could clear your social life for this spot of work," she snarked.

"Well, I am going to go see Professor Lupin in the library. Do let me know if you need to change the arrangements. Shall we plan to meet in your office or mine?" Sirius asked.

"Let's meet in my study," Hermione jumped.

With that Sirius strode off to see Remus who became the librarian at Hogwarts. It was less rigorous than the DADA professorship and people were slowly overcoming their prejudices. After all, having one of the many war heroes as librarian does look good on the school record. As the Ministry periodically sent him on 'special missions', whatever those were, the flexibility was appreciated by all. Of course, these 'special missions' worried Tonks nearly as much as his monthly transformations.

Hermione stalked to her chambers. She luckily did not have to patrol that night. Instead she felt it necessary to floo Tonks.

"Tonks!" she bellowed into the fireplace.

Tonks brightly colored hair was powdered with some white substance and there were smudges on her face.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Remus always craves chocolate after his transformations so I was attempting to bake a few items prior to his next one. He has to work late tonight so I have the flat to myself. Why are you so red in the face?" Tonks asked.

"I would have thought that no Headmaster or mistress of Hogwarts could be quite as odd as Professor Dumbledore was. However, tonight I was proven wrong. You will never believe what Professor McGonagall has concocted!"

A skeptical look came from the hearth. "Oh, hang it all. Give me a minute and I'll pop over. I'm not meeting much success here. I'll stop by the bakery round the corner tomorrow afternoon."

A few moments later Tonks came through the fireplace after Hermione said the incantation to allow her through, a recent addition to the transportation options in and out of Hogwarts. The combination of war hero and brightest witch of her age means she gets her way quite a bit and can create the mechanisms to make it feasible.

"So, what is all this drama about, Hermione? You've pulled me from the kitchen," Tonks said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh come off it, you are more than happy to be out of the kitchen. Likely you even planted this ridiculous plan in Minerva's mind to further your own diabolically despicable plot!" Hermione spat as she paced.

Tonks calmly sat in the nearest chair and watched the irate witch stalk about her quarters. A slightly raised right eyebrow was all that belied Tonk's immense amusement at the sight.

"For the sake of argument, let's pretend I haven't the foggiest idea what you are on about. Why don't you tell me what diabolically despicable plot Minerva and I have hatched?" Tonks evenly said.

A short huff of annoyance sputtered from Hermione before she briefly outlined the interview with Sirius and the Headmistress.

"Oh, Hermione! That is fantastic. Isn't Luna the new Potions Mistress this year? Can you imagine poor Neville trying to get her to focus enough to coordinate a project? That is priceless!" Tonks chuckled at the thought.

"Focus here Tonks. Amusing as Neville's plight might be, we are, for once, discussing my life," Hermione pulled the conversation back.

"Honestly Hermione, being a bit self-centered? I am sure that our illustrious Headmistress did not formulate this new curriculum solely for your discomfort. With all the changes going on, it is perfectly understandable that she would want to make sure that the students have an integrated understanding of the information and the world at large."

Hermione paused and stared at Tonks with an expression of mild shock. "What? Contrary appearances, there is more to me than brightly colored hair. Plus I listen when Remus talks," Tonks shrugged.

At this point, Tonks was saved from further moments of profound dialogue by a knock on Hermione's door. Before she could open it, the door opened and Sirius walked in full of his usual confidence.

Tonks quickly rose, "Well, it was fantastic chatting with you Hermione. I really must get back to things at home. See you soon."

As Tonks disappeared in the fireplace, Sirius asked, "Since when did she become such a homebody?"

"Since she wanted to avoid having to deal with me," Hermione muttered. More loudly and more indignantly she said, "And why exactly did you insist upon barging into my quarters? More importantly how did you get past the portrait?"

"The lovely portrait you have adorning the entrance to your chambers happens to be one that fell prey to my charms during my years as a student. James and I found it useful to befriend the portraits. Between the support they could lend to alibis and ability to offer passage to otherwise inaccessible locations, it was invaluable to the Marauders. As to the barging in, I simply surmised that you would likely not allow me in so I should just take matters into my own hands," he explained as he examined his fingernails.

'Of all the presumptuous, self-absorbed cretins to wander this earth, I have to work with him!' Hermione thought. She was not going to enjoy this new responsibility.

"I also thought that as Remus was busy with some seventh years, I would come to find you to see if you wanted to get a start on the new coursework we need to arrange."

This was likely one of the few things Sirius Black could say to Hermione Granger that would surprise her. Wanting to get an immediate start on work was so responsible, so mature that Hermione had a nearly irresistible urge to take the man's temperature. Surely he must be ill. Deciding to take a mature stance herself, she took on a cool air.

"Of course. Why don't we begin by looking at what our syllabi for each year outlines? From there we can see how they relate to the other field as a starting point for joint projects." Hermione returned to the well-practiced school-marm persona. She waved her wand and her papers appeared on her desk. She said a few other spells creating a table to work from and the necessary items to assist them. Taking a quill, she quickly knotted her hair and stuck the quill in to hold it in place. Sirius was amazed that such a small feather could hold that mass of curls in place. Hermione was oblivious to his thoughtful gaze.

"Right then, here's my first year course outline. What is yours?" Hermione asked. The two began the first of many long sessions.

After two weeks of periodic work sessions, Hermione had to admit that Sirius Black took his duties as a professor seriously. She still only saw him during these sessions. Outside of their work, the two might as well have lived on opposite sides of the world. This bizarre game of hide and seek was grating on Hermione's nerves. The night out with Tonks did nothing to relieve her stress. In fact the insinuations and taunts of the young woman were enough to drive Hermione mad.

Thus, as she walked into the fifth work session with Sirius Black, Miss Hermione Granger was overtired, emotionally unstable, and generally ready to pick a fight. Later, Sirius would look back and wish that Ron or Harry had been present to warn him what to expect when Hermione walked into a room with that particular expression on her face. He would later wish that he fully understood what that particular flash in her eyes meant. Yes, later Sirius would find himself in a long, deep conversation with his godson and the youngest Weasley boy.

Unfortunately, that would be later. Now Sirius was himself a bit tired as he still accompanied Remus on his transformations. Sirius was also a bit annoyed as his sixth year class had gone horribly awry and resulted in three students in the hospital wing and a stern scolding from the Headmistress.

All told, the pieces were set for a dramatic and likely volatile scuffle between Hermione and Sirius.

"Alright, let's get this done with. I am on duty tonight and those seventh years are at the point where they think the rules don't apply. We left off with the second year coursework, so I think we can move on to the third year class now." Hermione said as she arranged herself and her papers.

"Do you ever just say hello? Do you know how to even have a pleasant chat with a bloke?" Sirius asked as he reclined in the seat in his study.

"Perhaps if I thought my conversation would not be wasted I would make the effort to say something witty or intelligent. However, I prefer to save my energies for where they would be valued," Hermione spat as she pulled more items from her stack of books and parchments.

"If I am such a horrible waste of your precious time, I wonder why you even deign to share your presence with me. Perhaps it would be better if we arranged the classes through correspondence," Sirius replied getting riled up by Hermione's cold, harsh words.

"I would if I thought you could read them," she snarked, this really was becoming a habit for her.

"Ah yes, I'm simply the ill-educated, trouble-making Neanderthal. I could never be on an intellectual level with the all knowing Hermione Granger. I will simply have to continue my existence as an amoeba in her intellectual food chain," Sirius spat.

"What I don't understand is why you even care? It seems the mere thought of having to associate with me as more than a distant acquaintance is so repulsive as to move you to be a spluttering fool. You run away from me and any sort of potential problem. So why bother to insult me or to sit here? Why not just go?" Hermione reasoned. Her voice was low and haunting. There was a current of deep seated emotion.

"First off, child," Sirius spat, "I care about many more things, much more deeply than your overly intellectualized mind could ever fathom. I have seen and felt things that you will never know. Second, though you may never condescend to notice, I take my duties as a professor as a serious undertaking. Even if such duties include working with a snobbish, bookish, brat I will attempt to be as professional as possible. All of this is because anyone who really knows me knows that I will always keep my word. Those I care about and care for can always depend on me. So until you think you can overcome your childish problems, I would ask Miss Granger that you keep your poorly founded insults to yourself and do not darken the doorway to my rooms again."

With that Sirius turned and left the staff workroom where they had been meeting. Now it was Hermione who sat in her chair, numbly staring at the door Sirius had just slammed


	5. Cataclysm

_Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that I am not JKR, you really should consider some basic classes in logic. _

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Cataclysm**

Following the explosive work session, the first weeks of October slid by in relative silence. Sirius stopped his avoidance of Hermione. He was carefully polite when they found each other in the company of others. He would offer the minimum civilities to her. Having reached a level of shame and mortification unlike any she had experienced in her young life, she was too embarrassed to even hold his gaze.

Thus, it was on the first weekend she had a free day, she found her way to Harry's. Upon arriving in the cozy flat, she found him sprawled on the floor in front of the hearth reading a Quidditch guide.

"As if you don't spend enough time with your broom, you have to read about that ridiculous sport when you know I'm coming to visit," Hermione said in mock annoyance.

"Well, something has to keep my intellect engaged today," he teased back to her.

"What is it with the insults?" Hermione cried.

Harry was shocked by this sudden and terribly atypical behavior from Hermione. She so rarely expressed her feelings. His total uncertainty in how to deal with the sobbing Hermione was saved by the entrance of his wife who had heard the cries. Ginny entered carrying their daughter Lily. At all of nine months, Lily was a charmer and could sooth the most troubled heart. Ginny was hoping that a bit of infant therapy would help whatever was ailing Hermione. Harry cast a desperate glance at his wife, beseeching her help. He never was any good with crying girls. Much as Ginny would like to laugh at her husband's discomfort, she was terribly worried as to what could put Hermione in such a state.

"Harry, I think that it is time to put Lily down for her nap. Would you mind taking care of her?" Ginny said. Harry took his daughter and gave his wife a grateful kiss on the cheek. Though Hermione was his best friend, there were some things women were just more suited for dealing with and overly emotional other women was most definitely at the top of that list.

Hermione had descended into the hiccupping sobs by this point. Ginny pulled her over to the sofa and sat her down. Holding Hermione in a hug while rubbing her back, Ginny tried to comfort her best friend.

"Now Hermione, whatever is wrong can't be that horrible. Tell me all about it and we'll find a solution. Nothing is beyond repair," Ginny soothed. Motherhood had mellowed Ginny a bit, giving her patience and a very comforting voice.

Hermione hiccupped a few more times as she struggled to get her breath back and her sobs under control. She sniffled. "That's just it, Ginny. This is beyond repair. And he's going to hate me forever now and Harry's going to hate me because he hates me and Tonks is a scheming twit and I am never drinking again," Hermione rushed all of that out in a few seconds. Ginny was completely at a loss as to what might be the problem. She was able to rule a few things out as Ron was out of the country due to work. Luna had not reported anything amiss. Even that woman would pick up on something that would upset Hermione to this degree. Tonks had not mentioned anything when she had been by the day before so she couldn't think what Tonk's role in this situation was. And since when did Hermione think Harry would hate her. More importantly, who was this 'he' she kept referring to?

This entirely foreign behavior coming from the ever rational Hermione completely befuddled her friends. While the heaving fountain of tears had subsided, she still offered no further elaboration on what was amiss. Deciding that pushing Hermione to confess whatever it was that was troubling her would be a fruitless effort. Thus, Ginny distracted Hermione with tea and her mum's biscuits.

After the usual amount of time, Harry came from Lily's room. He crept into the kitchen with a bit of trepidation. Knowing that Hermione could be a bit frightening on those rare occasions when her emotions got the better of her, Harry attempted to covertly enter the room. However, Ginny was less than helpful in his mission.

"Harry!" she exclaimed in vast relief. "I was just putting together the tea things. Why don't you take Hermione into the other room to settle in a bit?" It was frightening at times how like her mother she could be at such a young age and with so few children at this point.

Knowing that the only thing worse than an emotional Hermione was an irate wife, Harry acquiesced. He guided the slightly teary Hermione to a comfortable chair and sat her down.

"Hermione, why don't you tell me what is wrong?" Harry asked.

"I have to work with Sirius on a project and he hates me and he kissed me and he didn't know it was me and I hate Tonks," she attempted to explain. The slightly confused order of the statement and the lack of elaboration really did not help the poor young man in front of her to understand what in Merlin's name she was actually saying.

After about forty five seconds, however, Harry did catch the bit about Sirius kissing Hermione. If ever you wish to conflict a young man, tell him that his godfather who came back from the dead at an indeterminate age, though definitely younger than when he died, kissed said young man's best friend without, apparently, knowing who she is. Then have the best friend hurriedly and tearfully admit to the sequence of events. It is no surprise then that Ginny walked in with the tea things to the sight of Hermione sitting with closed eyes on the seat and Harry sitting back on his heels with a look of absolute shock and puzzlement.

Thankfully for many such young men, they manage to find young women to marry that help them navigate the murky waters of familial and emotional issues. Harry was doubly lucky that the young woman he married also was his best friend's dearest female friend. The ability to translate was absolutely necessary at this time.

"Hermione, did I hear you right from the other room? Sirius kissed you, not knowing it was you. I am guessing this happened before you were assigned to work on this special project together? And that then something happened to cause a falling out? Is that right?" Ginny gently asked.

Hermione looked up and simply nodded. Harry watched the exchange in utter amazement. How in the world did Ginny decipher all that from the garbled bits Hermione offered? Well, unfortunately, Harry, like most other young men, would continue to be baffled by some of the machinations of the female of the species. He began to worry about the day when Lily would join their ranks of confusing, womanly behavior.

"Alright, then why don't you tell us all that has happened and we will figure out how to resolve the matter?" Ginny continued taking a seat next to Hermione offering her a cup of tea. Hermione took it and Ginny took her other hand as support and encouragement. Harry was still a bit too overwhelmed as he processed the proceedings. He rocked back and sat on the floor facing his wife and friend.

Hermione proceeded to tell the entire tale from the time at the bar to the horrible fight. Ginny, true to the code of best friends took her friend's side. She did however admit to herself that Hermione was out of line. She also knew that Hermione knew her behavior was utterly inappropriate. The question now was what to do to remedy the situation.

Harry was once again utterly confused as to how he should react. On the one hand, his godfather had been horribly insulted and accused of being a fundamentally awful person. On the other hand, his best friend had been insulted and treated as an unworthy woman. Both ways, the one person was right and the other person was wrong. This was far too complicated. Where was Ron when he needed him?

Again, Harry's confusion and struggle was saved by Ginny's presence of mind. "Hermione, you know you were wrong in what you said about Sirius? Don't you?"

"I know," Hermione said. "But he behaved so horribly and was so repulsed when he found out it was me that he kissed that I just started to relive all those annoying moments from school when people thought I was nothing more than a walking encyclopedia with bushy hair. He just pushed my most insecure buttons and I flew into a defensive rage."

"I know. What he said was cruel and undeserved. But remember what he has gone through and all that he has done. You can hardly believe that he is not loyal or dependable. Think what he must have thought back to when you said that. He knows much greater betrayal than any of us." Hermione was shamed by Ginny's reasonable thoughts.

"I know, I know." It seems the women suddenly knew quite a bit. "What I don't know is what to do now? We have to complete this project and I have to apologize and I have to figure out what Tonks is plotting. This is hardly a simple matter."

"Quite right Hermione," Ginny replied. "First we'll come up with a way to make amends. Then the ability to work on the joint project will come naturally. And my dear Hermione, have you forgotten that I am the youngest of a long line of practical jokers? When it comes to plotting and retaliation, I am a natural," at this Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. Though he knew he had no other option than to do what his wife and Hermione told him, he knew he was not going to like it very much. After all, on the other side was a formidable set of foes: two Marauders and the crafty Tonks.

Harry felt that the following summer could not come soon enough. These two professors were going to be the death of him.

And that was saying much coming from the one who had defeated Voldemort.


	6. Fortune

_A.N. I am thoroughly enjoying the reviews. I've not been blessed with such a visceral response to my characterizations before. This was intentional, readers. This chapter was written immediately following the previous two, I delayed posting it for my own amusement. Apparently I have some skill in divination. Carry on!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Really. _

* * *

**_Chapter 6 - Fortune_**

Before you, dear reader, throw your hands in the air and lament the terrible state Hermione is in and protest that the brave, intelligent, and always collected heroine that is beloved by all Wizarding world is acting like an utter twit, a few things must be explained.

Yes, perhaps, ten years ago this behavior would be such that the Gryffindors would have rushed Hermione to the hospital wing. At age fourteen or fifteen Hermione was the one bravely trying to hold the trio together as they faced the return of Voldemort. However, after the trials of the War and the subsequent years, it is unsurprising that Hermione's personality developed a bit different from what one might expected from the forward little girl asking, "Has anyone seen a toad?"

She still was the formidable know-it-all that annoyed her classmates with her perfection. She still was one of the bravest witches. She still was loyal, stubborn, and occasionally thoroughly annoyed with her two best friends. Some things will never change. However, the experiences, losses, and stresses of the war softened her edges. She allowed flaws in herself and others. She sometimes let her feelings sway her more than her intellect. She valued her close friendships beyond all else.

She lost much during the war. Her efforts to save her parents from destruction were quite complete. However, the memory changes were not able to be reversed. Thus, while she protected their lives, she lost them from her own. It was only through the help of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna that she survived this second layer of grief from the war. It was through the subsequent healing process that she became so close to Ginny and Luna that Ron and Harry jokingly said that Hermione had finally and truly become a girl. She is just as often in search of her best girl friends as her longest running best friends, the boys. It is convenient that Ron and Luna married just a year ago. As no one was surprised at the early marriage of Harry and Ginny the convenience was complete.

Again, the paring off of all her friends left her a bit adrift. She was loathe to admit it to herself, in fact she likely did not recognize it herself, but she was feeling out of place. She knew she was loved and irreplaceable in the lives of her closest friends, but having had the blessing of loving parents she felt an immense draw to a family of her own. She knew she was a part of their families, but the fear of losing her surrogate families colored her otherwise impeccable logic. Her fear of loss unconsciously drives Hermione. And fear, well, fear is not only the opposite of faith, but of love.

In the midst of her unspoken, unrealized fears, Hermione happily spends her time teaching the children of others and thoroughly spoiling her godchildren.

While Harry and Ginny might have been surprised by Hermione's outburst a decade ago, from their friend now, it was upsetting, but understandable. While not part of her inner most circle of friends, Sirius was an important part of Hermione's life. With Tonks, Remus, and the rest of the Weasleys, he formed her extended family. A fall out with one of them was like fighting with a favorite cousin. In actuality, there were additional reasons why a falling out with Sirius was so devastating, but these were buried deep within the recesses of Hermione's memories and even her closest friends were unaware of these ties.

Harry left to check how Lily was napping. He was actually fleeing from whatever plotting the women were doing. When he heard the addition of Luna's voice, he knew his doom was sealed.

As he left, he shut Lily's door, nearly knocked over by his best friend. "Ron! Don't do that!"

"Sorry mate," Ron replied. "I figured you could use some reinforcements. With those three up to whatever it is down stairs, I thought you could use a manly presence."

"Thanks, I'll let you know if I find one," Harry replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks!" Ron said as he shoved Harry down the stairs.

"Ginny, we're going to go grab some things from the grocers since it looks like we have a bit more to feed for lunch. We'll be back soon. Lily is still sound asleep," Harry rushed to the door dragging Ron after him.

"That was a quick escape," Harry muttered.

"Will you please tell me why those three are huddled around in your front room? It's more than a bit scary to see them devising some scheme. They haven't been this intense about something since they put together Luna's hen party!" Ron and Harry both shuddered at the memory. That was a party that went down in the history books. Quite literally as it was covered the next day by several papers, Muggle and magic.

While the two men retreated in terror to purchase items for the upcoming meal, the women continued in their machinations to help Hermione. Unsurprisingly, it took the men longer to shop for food than the women to figure out how to arrange the lives of all involved. Thus when Lily woke from her nap twenty minutes after her father left the flat, Hermione volunteered to go get her favorite goddaughter.

The rest of her day passed quickly and without disruption, much to Harry's surprise and relief. Hermione said good-bye to all her friends and headed back to Hogwarts, ready to put into action the plan Ginny and Luna helped her create.

Summoning the proverbial Gryffindor courage, Hermione decided the deed must be done immediately. Any delay and she might change her mind. She also needed all of the sixty minutes remaining until the supper hour. Thus she went directly to her quarters, took a quill and parchment in hand. She wrote a quick note and sent it on its way.

Part two of the plan required the Room of Requirement. Thankfully no current students knew of its existence. Those from the war decided it was one of the secrets of Hogwarts castle best left until the next crisis arose. Though they could not contribute their opinions at this point in time, it can be surmised that any feud between Hermione and Sirius would qualify as a crisis. Really, would you wish to be caught in the middle of those two dueling?

The remaining thirty seven minutes passed far too quickly for Hermione. Attempting in a shockingly futile effort to collect herself Hermione paced the room. She doubted that this idea which seemed positively brilliant in the sunny room of Harry and Ginny's was actually all that good of an idea. This was an unfortunate time for her insecurities to begin to overrule her intellect.

Thankfully, fretting can quickly pass the time. It was at precisely the moment when hungry children eagerly grabbed dinner from the heavily laden platters in the Great Hall that the plan was proven to be a success, so far.

"I understand you wish to speak with me?" a flat voice said from behind Hermione's fretful pacing.

"Oh!" she breathed, surprised by the appearance of Sirius. "Yes…I mean, yes, I do wish to speak with you Sirius. Do you want to sit down?" Hermione gestured to the two armchairs the Room had kindly provided her with when she entered seeking a space to reconcile with Sirius.

"Actually, I want to apologize." Hermione dove right into the matter at hand as soon as they were seated. She needed to forge ahead before that courage failed or her pride interfered. "I went beyond the boundaries of what friends should ever be allowed to say to one another. I am deeply sorry for what I said. I let other matters spoil my mood and took my frustrations out on you in an absolutely unacceptable manner. My words were harsh, untrue, and knowingly hurtful. I am sorry."

A long, terribly uncomfortable pause followed this concise declaration of contrition. Finally, the hard silence was broken.

"I wasn't expecting that," Sirius quietly said. "I will accept your apology. But yet again, I find I need to rely on the good sense of the smartest witch of the age," Sirius referred back to the long running flattery he offered to Hermione years ago. "I was just as out of line. And I think that my insults began long before your words ever struck. In fact, I think I may have managed to yet again insult a woman without even speaking. So, I am sorry and ask for your forgiveness."

Another uncomfortable silence thundered in the room. Hermione had a look of shock on her face. Sirius was, apparently, contemplative.

"Of course. Do you think we can manage to work together as the friends we were? Before whatever happened just before term began?" Hermione asked.

"I think for the sake of our students and the sanity of Minerva that would be the wisest course of action," Sirius replied with the infamous Marauder's smirk.

Despite this pardon, Hermione clung to her mission. "Sirius, I was really truly out of line. I mean, I know better than all but a handful of people how far you will go to protect your friends. Even when it means sacrificing all you have, you never betray those you care about and you never stop to think of yourself. It was unconscionable for me to say those things to you." Hermione paused and looked at her hands she had folded in her lap. She was truly sorry for her previous words and was never one to like to admit her mistakes. Perhaps it was because she so rarely made them, she was a bit out of practice.

"Hermione, I was not quite a saint in this whole matter either. Much as I would love to get out of any of the blame in this, I definitely helped to put you on edge," Sirius paused and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Some of what I said the day after the club incident was downright rude. I can only imagine the lecture I would have gotten from Moony if he knew I said some of those things."

"He always struck me as the more polished of the Marauders," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I think if it wasn't for him we would have all been hopeless with the social graces," Sirius laughed in return.

"Since my mom taught me that the way to make a man forget about or agree to anything is to feed him, how about dinner?" Hermione asked.

Her answer was the very dignified rumbling of Sirius's stomach. Yes, there are some general truths regarding the male of the species. Their dedication to eating as much as possible is one of those truths. The two sat down at the table that Hermione had the Room prepare. A modest, yet delightful dinner appeared before them. Hermione and the house elves had come to an understanding. In their relief they were quite willing to help her with any request these days.

Over the course of the next hour or two, the formerly feuding professors talked of various matters. As both had skimmed over some painful memories in the midst of the apologies, they felt it best to keep it to the happier times they were currently living. Talk of the students' antics, how perfect Lily was, and whether Gryffindor would win the up-coming Quidditch game dominated the conversation.

All told it was a very peaceful meal. Both enjoyed the company. In fact, they realized, other than work related meetings, they had never been alone together. As they were sipping coffee a comfortable silence settled over them. Finally Hermione admitted she had a considerable amount of work to do still. Sirius politely led her to the door.

With the newly established truce, the world heaved a collective sigh of relief.

Perhaps that relief was a bit premature. Sirius had not lost that contemplative look as he followed Hermione out of the Room of Requirement. In fact, should that look have been spotted by Remus a general alarm would have soon followed. As there was no one there to witness the moment, Hermione headed to her quarters to grade some essays. Sirius sauntered aimlessly.

As with most aimless wanderings, there is an unrecognized goal. Sirius soon found himself outside of Remus's office. Perhaps that alarm would soon sound after all.


	7. Perception

_Disclaimer: Ummm...hello? I have characters in this story that didn't survive OTP, do you really think I'm JKR?_

* * *

As Remus generally kept his door open when not in conference with someone, he noticed Sirius wandering past his door.

"Professor Black, how are you this evening?" knowing students could be roaming the halls, he avoided the use of anything that could undermine their authority. References in public to anything Marauder were included on that list of potentially problematic behavior. Thus Remus avoided saying, "Hey Padfoot, what terror are you planning on inflicting tonight?"

Apparently Sirius did not hear his friend's greeting. He kept going past. This piqued Professor Lupin's curiosity. Going to the threshold, he tried again, "Professor Black, how are you?"

This combined with nearly walking into a disgruntled suit of armor woke Sirius from his ponderings. When he turned to see his friend the proverbial cat was out of the bag.

'I really don't have the energy or time to deal with this right now!' Remus Lupin thought to himself. 'I wonder who the woman is this time?' You see, Sirius normally could fool anyone in regards to just about anything. However, Remus Lupin survived seven years of schooling, a few years of chaotic young adulthood, and the past years of well, the present Sirius. The esteemed Professor Lupin knew something was amiss by that mixture of a stunned expression tempered by the slight uplift of a smirk. These two only meant one thing, a female had entered into Sirius's mind.

Aloud he said, "My dear professor, I think we need to chat." The tone of his voice brooked no opposition. Not that Sirius would offer any; a chat with Remus was always enjoyable. Well, perhaps excepting this one.

Remus shut the door, cast a charm so that they would not be victim to eavesdroppers, and cast a slightly disapproving eye on his motley best friend. Sirius was still oblivious; a true sign that his mind was elsewhere.

"Alright, who is she Padfoot?" Remus asked as he slid into his desk chair.

"What?!?" Sirius asked as he was shocked from his reverie. "She who? What are you on about?" Sirius thought that Tonks had finally succeeded in addling her husband's mind.

"Sirius, I know you better than anyone. That look means only one thing. You have your eye on some girl. And what is going on with your near miss with the suit of armor? You know how temperamental they are."

Sirius was still gobsmacked and had no reply to the first question. Tragically, despite his age, immense cleverness, and instinctive ability to cause havoc, Sirius was not in direct communication with his brain as soon as a female made it past the artificial bravado he had carefully constructed over the years. Actually, as Remus reflected, he only reached this state on a rare occasion when it was more than just a girl. This was his sort of behavior when he met a girl who put him on his guard, in his place, or turned him down for a date. Remus wondered what the situation was.

Unintentionally, Sirius started to answer Remus's questions. "Did you know the Room of Requirement has the most comfortable chairs? If the Gryffindor common room had those back in our day, we never would have made it to class."

Remus knew that Sirius would keep talking in this state so he wisely refrained from remarking that they missed enough classes as it was.

"Odd, I didn't notice how comfortable they chairs were. Did you know Hermione's eyes are brown?"

'Ah ha!' Remus thought, 'We have the girl.' His next thought, 'Hermione! This is not going to go well. In fact, I would wager this will be a disaster larger than even Tonks could mastermind.'

Sirius continued, "Hermione apologized to me. She said some right awful things to me. 'Course I may have keyed her off a bit. Still a bit miffed with her, but to see her apologize. Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger admitted she was wrong."

A simple quirk of his eyebrow was all it took for Remus to encourage Sirius to continue. "Remember when you were off on that mission during your transformation, just before term began? Remember the next morning when we talked I told you about that gorgeous blonde I found while out at the club? Well, I forgot to tell you what happened after our little floo conversation."

Sirius went on to tell Remus the history of his foot in mouth disease with Hermione. At one point Remus began to rub his temples with his fingers. 'This is a Tonks creation. That woman will be the death of me yet.'

At the end of the narration, Sirius sat, still quite contemplatively looking at Remus. Remus sat staring at a spot on the wall to the left of Sirius's head. As a switch, this silence was quite comfortable as the old friends respected the need to think.

It was not due to any extraordinary power of perception, werewolf or otherwise, that Remus smelled terrible trouble brewing. It was rather due to the simple perception that Tonks was involved with pushing his best friend and Hermione together. At this juncture, knowing Hermione had the day free and was not to be found in the castle, it was also safe to presume Hermione had the support of Ginny and Luna. Tonks is a formidable problem; the addition of Ginny, Luna, and Hermione makes for a female maelstrom. That left him to deal with Sirius. He knew that Harry was probably cowering hoping that Lily could protect him, or at least distract the women while he ran away.

Yes, Remus was the logical one and he saw a coming struggle of epic proportions. Perhaps he was a bit melodramatic, but years of Marauding does that to one. Yes, a veritable clash of the sexes could arise from this situation. He sighed yet again as he wondered what had possessed him to marry Tonks despite of her penchant for trouble.

Remus and Sirius talked of inconsequential matters for a while. The two then began rounds. Sirius having the duty and Remus worried his friend would become lost in the castle without a chaperone. The evening passed into night without any further mishaps. Remus left Sirius deposited in his chambers. Remus then decided it was time to face Tonks.

The night passed fairly quietly for all in this tale. Remus found his wife asleep and could not bring himself to wake her. Her debriefing would wait for another time. Hermione and Sirius both slept soundly, in their separate, respective rooms thank you very much, no longer having the weight of their argument. Ginny and Harry slept the exhausted slumber of young parents. Ron slept with haunting dreams of Nargles intruding. They were a welcome change from the spiders. Luna slept quite peacefully. Lily slept until about four in the morning when her nappy was in desperate need of attention.

The next morning dawned bright and cheery over the castle. Hermione decided to follow up after breakfast with Sirius. A work session early in the morning before either could be upset by anything would be a safe bet. Thus she dressed in her adult version of school robes and headed to the Great Hall. Finding Sirius seated, she sat next to him.

"Good morning, Professor Black," she said.

"Good morning, Professor Granger," he replied a bit bleary eyed. He was never quite a morning person.

The two were now able to finally share a meal and casual conversation together. Without knowing what exactly was amiss before, the other professors sensed the change in the atmosphere and breathed a collective sigh of relief. Well, except for Remus, he was awaiting the next falling out between the two.


	8. Accord

_Disclaimer: Yes, yes, all that you recognise tis not mine. _

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Accord_**

"Let's put a practical lesson there, leaving the rest of the week for theory, review and a summary essay," Sirius suggested. He pointed at a chart drawn on a piece of parchment.

"Hmmm, that would work. We would probably want to put a shorter essay the week prior to make sure the students had the background. These spells have some nasty side effects if done incorrectly," Hermione proposed in response.

"Yes, good idea. That about takes care of the seventh year. What do you think?" he asked.

"I agree. These are good. Very good, if I dare say so," Hermione sat back in her chair with a satisfied expression.

"And we beat the deadline by a full week. Even our little spat didn't keep us from meeting your usual over achieving goals," Sirius said with a saucy grin.

"Well, it did take extra effort to reign you in, but I've never been one to shirk a challenge," Hermione retorted.

Sirius laughed. The return to the well intentioned teasing was a comforting part of their friendship. She had a sharp wit which was unmatched by anyone he knew. Unlike most of the women of his acquaintance, she did not fawn over him. At times he could see the reasons why James sought the ever challenging Lily. These times were quickly shaken off though; Sirius had enough to ponder without getting lost in thoughts about the past.

A less than dainty rumble came from the general vicinity of Hermione's stomach.

"We may have finished in ample time for the deadline, but we worked through the dinner hour again. Want to have a bite of something in my sitting room? I would hate to set a bad example to the children and sneak off to the kitchens," Sirius said.

"Honestly! There's practically a path worn in the floor from you sneaking to the kitchens as a student. However, my stomach appreciates the logic in your plan, so lead on," Hermione said as she packed up her materials and sent them on to her chambers.

The two professors left Sirius's office and heading to his rooms. Hermione took a seat in the sitting room while Sirius went to let the house elves know they would need a bit of food. He returned having also taken the time to change from his robes into some comfortable slacks and a Weasley sweater.

"Times sure do change," Hermione chuckled at seeing the heartthrob of Hogwarts decked out in a sweater made by a woman who formerly could not stand the man.

Sirius did not at first know what Hermione found so amusing. Then realizing she was laughing at his choice of clothing, he joined in. "Though she will never admit to it, I think that the ever charming Molly Weasley has a soft spot for me now. Must be my devastatingly handsome looks."

"Must be that she raised all those sons and knows she is one of the few people who can keep you in line. And that you are petrified of her when she gets that 'you have crossed the line one too many times young man' look in her eye," Hermione deadpanned.

Just as Sirius was going to attempt to make a witty come back, the food appeared from the obliging house elves. The two settled around the small table and began to eat. A casual conversation continued.

Such scenes were far more common than anyone would ever have predicted. After reconciling, the two began working in earnest on their project. Their dedication led to long sessions that often ran long past the meal times. Thus they would adjourn to one of their sitting rooms and have a simple meal. They would chat about mutual friends, students, class issues, and so forth. They were simple subject matters, but helped to provide a foundation to rebuild their friendship.

Unbeknownst to both, the time spent working together changed them ever so subtly. Hermione accepted some of the creativity and spontaneity that Sirius applied so well. Sirius found easier ways to tie together the theory and practical lessons. His classroom finally found some structure and rhythm to the lessons. The students could not name the difference, but the classroom environments were subtly changing.

The students were not the only ones noticing a difference.

* * *

"Ginny, did you notice anything different about Sirius the other day?" Harry asked. 

"Hmmm?" his wife said as she sat rocking their tired infant to sleep.

"Sirius, when he was here last. He was a bit, odd, don't you think?"

Ginny looked up at Harry who was standing against the doorframe in Lily's room. She merely glanced up a bit puzzled by Harry's meaning.

"He was, well, different. He still caused no small amount of havoc, but there was a difference to him. I know he always takes to Lily, but he has never insisted like that on putting her to sleep." Ginny nodded in agreement as Harry continued. "And when I came up here to check on them after he'd been up here for nearly an hour…I found him just sitting there, rocking her, looking at her with this bizarre expression." Harry paused. "I've never seen Sirius look like that before. I crept away and he never knew I was up here. But, Gin, something is going on," Harry concluded.

Ginny continued her sedate rocking. "I noticed it too. He's never been as wild as his popular reputation holds, but lately there has been a smoothing of his edges. It is as if he has found some sort of focus."

"Yeah, that's a good way to put it," Harry agreed.

Ginny shook her head here. Honestly men could be so dense. "Harry, have you not noticed that these changes correspond with anything else?"

After a few blank looks punctuated by puzzled blinks, Harry shook his head. Ginny sighed and echoed her best friend, "Honestly."

* * *

"Wasn't the other day just lovely with Hermione?" Luna asked. 

"What? That was insane!" Ron replied. "I've never seen her so…so…wonky!"

"Well, I thought it was lovely how she helped me hunt for the Quidsnarfler. Did you know she even took down some notes to catalogue it and cross check it with some of her research materials at school?"

"Mental…they've all gone mental," Ron muttered to himself amazed at how the female of the species are so incomprehensible.

* * *

"That was quite lovely, Sirius," Hermione said as she got up from the remains of the meal. 

"On the contrary, my dear, you are lovely," Sirius said with a gallant bow.

"Oh, honestly," Hermione waved him off with her hand, "You are so full of yourself." Hermione began to laugh off Sirius's words.

However, as she dismissed his comment as another one of their playful banterings, Sirius realized a bit of truth behind his words. The first inklings began to strike him of how incredibly dangerous the current situation was. He was flirting with Hermione Granger, professor, godson's best friend, hero of the wizarding world, and most unlikely object of his affections.

He needed to find Remus.


	9. Remembrance

**_Disclaimer:_ **_No, I'm not JKR. Nothing you recognize is mine, just this bit of a plot._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Remembrance**

"Remus! Remus! You there?" came an all too familiar and insistent voice from the fire.

The lanky library sauntered from his exceptionally comfortable position on the sofa to the hearth.

"Yes, I'm here, what is the crisis now?" Remus asked.

"Watch out, I'm coming through," Sirius answered.

Remus stepped away just in time for his best mate's appearance into his home. Hearing the commotion, Tonks came into the study.

"Hmm, well, so much for a quiet night away from the children," she commented. Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame she watched Sirius brush himself free of any soot.

"I hardly think that you are one to talk," Sirius retorted.

"As it is my day at home this week, I would very much like to spend some time in peace and quiet with my wife, Padfoot. Whatever drove you to hunt me down?" Remus asked.

Sirius let out a small snort at the 'peace and quiet with my wife comment.' "I hardly think life with my charming cousin is peaceful or quiet." Sirius smirked.

Here Remus could not deny his friend's comment and grinned. Tonks accordingly took offense, true though she knew the words to be, and went back to her previous tasks in a huff. Of course she was only one room over and took advantage of the classic Wizarding Wheezes product, Extendable Ears. She heard all that followed her departure.

Sirius suddenly stilled, took a seat and stared into the flames. This was one of the most startling things Sirius could have done. With this simple action, Remus was greatly alarmed.

"Sirius, what is it that is bothering you?"

A silence followed and Sirius sought the answer to that question. After several moments he said, "Moony, you and Tonks are so different. Lily and James were nearly opposites. Tonks is slightly insane, neon haired, constantly clumsy. You're, well besides for the aberration of being a Marauder, academic, constant, and far too humble for your own good. Lily and James shared only their intelligence. Everything beyond that was so strikingly different. How is it that you all managed to figure out that you were meant for each other?"

And so it was that Remus Lupin saw for the first time in his life, Sirius Black standing on the edge of a precipice, so intensely close to falling in love that the faintest hint of a breeze would push him over into the unknown expanse below. Though the dark-haired Marauder was far from realizing his likely doom, he did know something was not right with his world. This is what drove him to his friend's sofa and to ask such a convoluted and almost childish question.

Remus took his time in answering. Sirius did not push him to respond immediately and this was far from a simple answer.

"James never really spoke of how he figured out Lily was the one for him. It was as if he always knew. I think few ever really have that intense knowledge so immediately at so early an age. Of course it could very well have been his hubris and reputation driving him. But he always knew Lily was his destiny."

Remus paused again before continuing. "As for Tonks, well, there's really no easy explanation. Our story is probably much like Lily and James. Yes, there are some striking differences. Personalities, interests, behaviors, these are all dramatically different. But they do not inherently mean that two people are not suited for each other. In both of these situations there are far more important things that bind us. Our ideals, dreams, life experiences, and so many others create a foundation that holds two such very different people together."

Another lengthy silence ensued. "Tonks gives me what I always was without. She is lively, loving, and creative. Her fire and free spirit are like fresh air to me. Without her I am incomplete and no longer living. I would simply exist, as I did before she came into my life."

At this point, the object of Remus's thoughts heard all of this and was itching to rush into the room and show him just what she thought. However, realizing that she would hardly want Sirius to witness that and it would give away her eavesdropping she restrained herself.

"So she is as the cliché goes your other half?" Sirius finally spoke.

"I don't like when people say that. Two people, who are only halves, only partially formed or partially ready will never make a successful relationship. They would have no hope of making a marriage work. Rather, we are two wholes who compliment each other and give each other new depth and color. Sometimes we fight, we have difficulties with those differences, but in the end our love, frankly, transcends all of that. Because of our love we are able to grow together."

The two sat in silence. Remus observed Sirius who was staring still into the fire. The werewolf saw his friend needed more time to process what was discussed that night and his developing feelings toward Hermione.

When Sirius finally left, Remus was pleasantly surprised by the warmth of Tonks kiss when she reentered the room.

* * *

In what might be the most peculiar turn of events in this tale, Hermione was far less thoughtful regarding current events. In her defense, she had a few extra duties at Hogwarts and she was quickly anticipating the next full moon. This meant she was staying up a bit later than her already late hours to complete work in advance. The day away and the following exhaustion she knew from experience would sap her energy for several days. 

On the night of the full moon Tonks and Hermione continued the tradition long established. They enjoyed the nightlife of London, Wizard and Muggle alike. Hermione took some comfort as she presumed that Sirius would be with Remus that night.

At that point where the alcohol had loosened Hermione enough that she would be a bit more revealing in conversation, Tonks began a casual line of questioning.

"So how is life going? All that work with the join classes running smoothly?" she was careful not to specify exactly what sort of classes as their location was currently in the midst of Muggle London.

"Well, we managed to finish without killing each other. Considering our histories and talents, that is saying quite a bit…" here both were half amused and half reflective as the ever so slight reference to the past dark years hung in the air.

"As it is, the syllabus is in to our beloved Headmistress. I am still dubious how well the joint teaching will fare next term. As we will be doing more practical things, the danger will run much higher. Your husband may have a few fires to put out!" Hermione joked. Tonks saw a bit of truth behind this statement. How she wished she had a post at the school. Next term would be quite the show.

The two continued their monthly adventure. Should one of Hermione students have seen her, they would have thought that polyjuice potion or some nefarious plot of a rouge Deatheater was afoot. Never would they even consider the concept that their straight-laced professor could dance like that, in such a revealing dress, and generally behave like one would expect a young, urban witch to behave.

* * *

The next morning was blessedly a Saturday. While she was not on duty for any roles at the school, Hermione returned to Hogwarts in the small hours of the morning after depositing Tonks at her flat. Hermione was grateful at the prospect of a long sleep in her comfortable bed and the entire weekend to spend in quiet solitude. 

Unfortunately, the best laid plans oft go astray, especially when one is friends with a mangy animagus. Thus, only a few hours after she curled up under the warm blankets and laid her head on her wonderfully soft pillow, a harsh knocking woke Hermione. As she was more prepared than that fateful day before term, she quickly drank the hangover potion on her nightstand before seeking out something to make herself more presentable. Finding nothing more adequate than an overly large Quidditch jersey one of the boys gave her, she pulled it on over her night clothes and hustled to the door where the incessant knocking was pushing her over the edge.

Muttering under her breath she opened the door and began scolding, "I don't know whatever you think is so very important, but…" and here she stopped.

In front of her was a very bedraggled Sirius. It was difficult to tell through the muck, but she thought there were hints of clots of blood and he was carefully cradling his left arm. Hermione threw the door open, gently drew Sirius into her chambers and took a quick look in the hall. While there was no reason for a student to be in this hallway at any time of day, she would not want rumors beginning unnecessarily. Seeing that no one else was up and about the hallway quelled her fears.

"Here, sit there. Whatever happened? Did you go with Remus last night? Is he alright? Here drink this," Hermione said in rapid succession. She handed him a glass with a potion she had pulled out of a cupboard while she was speaking. Not having a clue what the substance was, Sirius dutifully drank it. He was far too relieved at this point to make any objections or offer questions.

"Yes, I was with Remus last night. We had a right time of it. We wandered fairly far off our normal haunts. First some various animals decided to defend their homes from us. Knowing how Remus has been in the past about any harm he causes during his transformations, I tried to keep them away. Of course that made me their target. Well, as if that wasn't enough for one night, a couple of completely plastered kids were out shooting at bottles and cans. Thankfully they did not see us, but a few of the kids managed to actually hit the cans and bottles. The shards caused a bit of damage as you can see in addition to whatever is wrong with my arm from earlier."

Having given a surprisingly detailed account of the evening, Sirius now fell backwards into the chair. He winced slightly as the cuts on his back rubbed against the fabric of his shirt. Hermione took quick stock of the situation. The potion was a pain reliever so that she could take care of things without his complaints of discomfort inhibiting her work.

"And why did you not go to the hospital wing?" she asked her final question.

"They are nearly full up with the fourth years that got caught up in that Ravenclaw's prank on Thursday. I did not want the students to either see me like this or begin speculating as to why I look like such a mess."

Impressed with his logic, Hermione left off the question as to why he turned to her. Several other of the faculty have excellent first aid experience. It is one of the byproducts of having active roles during the fighting in the past. Most of the staff could easily have taken the role of head of the hospital wing.

"Well, I need to see what has to be taken care of so you will have to take your shirt off," Hermione said as she turned back to her cabinet. She gathered various bottles, vials, bandages, and other items of use to her at the moment. She was caught up in the items in her arms as she turned and arranged them on the small table next to the chair Sirius was residing in at the moment.

When she pulled her head up after arranging her medicines, she was shocked by the sight before her. It was a double edged sword that cut her at the moment. Initially she was surprised by the extent of damage Sirius's already well scarred body received the night before. He had lacerations over much of his torso. His left arm had a particularly nasty gash that went so far as to reveal a bit of the bone. The drying blood mixed with his tattoos and formed a macabre picture for her. Simultaneously with this, she was hit with the full force of a physical attraction. Quickly brushing her more selfish thoughts away, she began her ministrations.

Her nimble fingers, well versed in her tasks, investigated each wound. When appropriate, she muttered the incantations for healing spells. At other wounds she made use of the potions and ointments on the small table. She paused at some length over his arm. She carefully held it in her hands, inspecting it. She looked for the beginnings of infection, any debris in the wound, and any sign of bone fracture.

While she was so carefully focusing on the patient, she did not realize how carefully the patient was focusing on her. As her mess of curls bounced in front of his nose, he noticed that she was utterly exhausted. The dark circles betrayed her lack of sleep. He finally recalled that she must have spent the night out with Tonks again. She was so intent on healing him. Her meticulous and gentle ministrations brought back some haunting memories.

It was soon after Lily and James became engaged. The Marauders went on their monthly retreat during the full moon. The morning came. Peter had fallen asleep early in the night. He always struggled with the all night escapade. Thus he had avoided the disasters that followed. Remus, James, and Sirius returned to Lily in a terribly injured state. Each had cuts and bruises over most of their bodies. Lily had fallen asleep in front of the sitting room fire waiting for them to return.

When the three stumbled into the room, she instantly woke and nearly began scolding them. Upon seeing their state she quickly dropped the indignation and utter concern and care overtook her. She sat all three down and began the same process Hermione was currently practicing. At times he could see such powerful similarities between Lily and Hermione. James would approve of his son's friend. The two witches were intelligent, caring, occasionally temperamental, and willing to sacrifice all for those for whom they cared.

He mused that Hermione like was more intelligent than Lily, but Lily would have beat Hermione in a match of tempers. The thought nearly drew a chuckle from him, but the intake of breath reminded him of his wounds.

"Oh, Sirius," Hermione breathed as she finished examining his arm.

Pulled from his musings of the past by the present, he again focused on Hermione. She never looked up from his arm, but finished a few spells. After binding the arm in the soft bandages, she finally stood up and faced him. She had her hands on her hips and for the first time in either of their memories towered over him.

"Now, I know you likely feel better. Many of the superficial wounds are already completely healed. However, the deeper lacerations and that horrid situation with your arm are going to take a bit of time. Drink this." Hermione handed Sirius another glass with a potion. He obligingly drank it.

"When that hits you in about ten minutes you are going to sleep like the dead. You can't be left to your own devices to wander about the castle so you, sir, are going to have to deal with me. Stand up and follow." Hermione ordered Sirius.

She led him to her bed room. Shocked, Sirius was completely confused by the situation. "You are going to sleep here until that potion finishes its work." Before he could object she continued, "You will literally shut down in a few minutes to finish the healing process. You would fall out of a chair or fall over in the hall. You are sleeping here. I can simply argue with you until you fall asleep, petrify you, and levitate you to the bed or you can behave."

Her impeccable logic and rather serious threat, Sirius had no doubt she would do all that she said, led to his obedience. However, he did voice one contingency. "You are as exhausted as I am. I know you spent the night with Tonks to keep her mind as at ease as possible and then I woke you forcing you to put all that energy into taking care of this decrepit old man. So you too need to sleep and no, you cannot go to sleep on the chair out there. Just get under the covers on the other side. No one will ever have to know about this."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but it was as if that simple gesture drained her last reserves of energy. Recognizing again Sirius had a valid point; she simply went to the other side of the bed and crawled under all the covers. As Sirius was lying on top of most of the blankets, he mused this was an amusing state of affairs. Before he could continue that thought, he was sound asleep. Hermione, awake only a moment longer, extinguished the candles and, with a wave of her wand, closed the curtains as the sun crept above the horizon.


	10. Nocturne

_Disclaimer: Should be obvious by this point in the story that I am not JKR._

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Nocturne_**

The author would love to report that Hermione woke wrapped in Sirius's arms as he peacefully slept. She would love to report that Sirius woke only a few moments after Hermione and the two realized they were, indeed, completely in love and meant to be together for all eternity. The author would love to share that they became engaged immediately and in no more time than it took to change, rush to the Ministry, and find the appropriate office that they were married.

Alas, the author would be delusional if she reported that. For she would negligently forget that Sirius would never be that much at one with his feelings and Hermione would never behave so irrationally. So, intrepid reader, we must continue on our journey and hope that somehow these two realize what we all by now must have come to terms with…

* * *

Several hours later, nearly noon, Sirius awoke. He found himself spread out on a very comfortable bed with exceptionally soft linens. They were most assuredly not his sheets, as he could not fathom ever being inclined to purchase a piece of fabric with a floral print on it. Broomsticks or perhaps motorcycle prints, yes, but rosebud and some leafy things, no. His puzzlement and slow recovery of the past eighteen hours of memory coupled with his injuries to leave him jerkily moving and disrupting the coverlet. 

Hermione, unfortunately, had slept quite peculiarly; she ended up becoming terribly entangled in the linens. Thus, when Sirius jerked the coverlet, she was unceremoniously deposited on the flour with a resounding thud. Never one to enjoy being woken and most definitely not one to enjoy tumbling onto the floor, Hermione let out a yelp.

"Crookshanks?" Sirius questioned.

A low groan emitted from the other side of the bed, well, actually the floor on the other side of the bed. "No you fool, that was me!" Hermione whined. She, as previously stated, was not pleased.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked. "Are you alright? What is going on?"

Hermione was slowly picking herself up at this point. Being more in charge of her faculties, she walked to Sirius's side and began examining him as she reminded him of the past night's adventures with Remus. By the time she was checking the bandage on his left arm, Sirius had come out of his stupor.

As Hermione rewrapped the arm, carefully knotting the batting, he gently touched her hand. "Thank you."

Hermione looked up at his soft words. She had never heard him speak in such a tone. Her wide eyed surprise, wild hair, rumpled jersey, and warm touch arrested Sirius. He suddenly was launched back in time.

After caring for Remus, the most damaged of the lot, Lily tended to Sirius. Her care was mixed with the playful banter that they two developed after the school child feud had faded. Then Lily turned to James.

Sirius had sat, minding his knees, as they were horribly torn by that night all those years ago. A particularly nasty batch of barbed brambles and a particularly devoted farmer had chased the three into the state they were in at the moment. Remus, having fallen backwards into the thorns had devastating scratches on his back and arms. Sirius, rather Padfoot, had landed on his hindquarters and launched out of the bush. Thus his wounds were mostly on his legs. James escaped much damage, but had managed to be swiped by several determined branches as they were fleeing. He had gashes on his face and side.

Sirius glanced from his own concerns to see Lily hovering over James. Though the two were only dating for a short time, even Sirius could see how intense their love was. Lily's gentle ministrations and low, soft voice visibly soothed James. Now that his mates were safe and mended, his concern could finally look to himself. The deep gash on his cheek was throbbing terribly; Sirius could see the unwanted tears forming in James's eye. Lily gently ran her fingers on James's cheek and Sirius watched as James leaned into Lily's touch.

Sirius knew the strength and depth of James's devotion to those he cared for and loved. Seeing this gentler side of Lily was new, but not terribly unexpected. For the young animagus, it was a revelation to see Lily's eyes convey such love, concern, and acceptance. Never had Sirius ever seen a woman look at him that way. No maternal figure, no sibling or cousin, no one had ever looked at Sirius as Lily looked at James.

As Sirius remembered the rest of that night, he fought that feeling that no woman had as yet looked to him as Lily looked to James. For the first time in however many years he has existed, Sirius found himself wishing that he could find what his best friend had. For the first time he was forced to a standstill due to his emotions.

Thankfully, Hermione misinterpreted the sudden rush of emotions crossing his face as a mixture of discomfort and pain from his wounds. She quickly finished her work.

"There, I think you should be fine now. Just watch that arm for the rest of the weekend. Try not to do anything too foolish to it and by Monday you'll be back to normal," Hermione concluded. "Well, as normal as you ever are."

Gathering his wits, Sirius thanked Hermione again.

"Yes, yes. Honestly, did you think I would turn you away?" Hermione asked. "Well, I am hungry and in no condition to venture to the Great Hall. I am going to go bathe and put on some respectable clothes. When I'm done it will be your turn. I'll have one of the house elves bring you some fresh clothes. Those are quite done for I am afraid."

With that proclamation, Hermione went to the wardrobe, gathered a few items, and went to find her shower. Sirius laid back on his pillow and thought of the last twenty four hours of his life.

He had not thought of that night when Lily nursed the three Marauders in years. Sirius mused on all Hermione had done for him. She really was a sweet young woman when she wasn't trying to prove herself or keep Ron in line. What amazed Sirius is that she kept that amazing sweetness despite all she had witnessed in the war and the subsequent tragedies of her life. Her strength, intelligence, wisdom, and fundamental magical ability were not disputed by anyone in the Wizarding world. Few got to see this side of Hermione.

Yes, Sirius was contemplating quite a few things. Despite the twenty or so minutes of uninterrupted thoughts, no resolution came.

* * *

Hermione came out a bit more a wake and with completely wet hair. Drying charms made her hair frizz too much in her opinion. She went to check on Sirius. She found him wide awake, but apparently lost in his own mind. She chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You seem lost in your own mind. I then thought that has to be a dangerous place to wander around alone in," she replied with a smirk.

"Minx," Sirius replied.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"A bit the worse for the wear, but not too bad all told. Still a bit tired," he honestly replied. Neither noticed that he made no attempt at bravado or keeping his image of impermeable bad boy in place at this point.

"Well, you stay there and rest. I will just take care of a few things and then get us something to eat after you've slept some more," she said in the manner Sirius knew brooked no opposition. Accordingly he nodded and promptly fell asleep.

Hermione was amazed at the man's ability to instantly nod off like that. She often took quite a while to fall asleep; her mind would never calm enough to allow her to easily rest. She frowned when she realized it could be from those years on the run, when he would have to sleep whenever and wherever he found a bit of sanctuary. She continued to look at him sleeping comfortably on her bed.

The lines of his tattoos told such a story. The ones whose symbols she could not identify were simply reminders of how much of a mystery this man really was for her. At times she just wanted to strangle him. He pushed her to her limits time and time again. He was so incredibly, absolutely her opposite in nearly every regard that she was amazed they could even maintain their friendship. And yet, there were moments of tenderness. She had been the only one to see the tear that slipped down his cheek at Harry's wedding. She was aware of the haunting anniversaries he observed in his own manner, usually involving firewhiskey, as he honored loved ones lost. She had seen his fierce loyalty and utter devotion to his friends countless times, even more than once, displayed on her behalf.

She thought back to one particular moment. It was not long after her parents died that Harry had convinced her that she needed to take some time away. Accordingly he gathered a few friends together and they found a cottage by the sea to rent. Sirius, Harry, Tonks, Ron, and Luna came. Hermione could not remember why Remus and Ginny didn't join them. One night she had taken a walk after supper. She wandered quite far from the house and was nearing the small Muggle village. A group of teen boys were out around a bonfire with some beer. Not drunk, but not at their sharpest mental capacities; they saw Hermione from a distance.

Two thought, as hormonal teen males are wont to do, that this could make their evening better. After all, she looked like a lonely, attractive young woman who would likely love to spend an evening with such spectacular specimens of the male gender. No malice was intended and no harm was done. However their jovial manner and persistence was enough to push Hermione to the edge of her coping skills. Just as she was about to lash out with either a stunning spell or an equally stunning punch, the boys were picked up by their collars and tossed away.

"You'll do better to learn how to treat a lady. On your way now," her rescuer said. "Hermione, did they hurt you?" he turned to her with a gruff voice.

A sad sniffle came out, "No, I'm quite alright. Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius pulled Hermione to him and simply held her as her sniffle expanded to a sob and sunk into heaving gasps for air after she ran out of tears. After a very long time she slowly quieted.

"I know you know what it is to grieve. We've all lost so many over the years. But when you lose those closest to you and there's nothing you can do either in revenge or to bring them back, it seems like your heart has been taken from you and you will never get it back," Sirius quietly said, the gruffness melting into more of a haunted quality. "But somewhere, at some point in time, you'll realize that you will survive, you will heal, and you will find joy again. I promise you."

Hermione never found out why it was that Sirius followed her that day instead of one of the boys. She never really thought it had much meaning beyond the obvious of a friend comforting a grieving friend. As her mind returned to the present and the object of her reverie sighed in his sleep, she was jolted.

While love at first sight is simple and romantic to write. Love at the length of a long friendship peppered with the occasional furious spat is much more complicated. Dear reader, I assure you, this is neither case. At present.

"You care for him. You always love to argue, you secretly enjoy your spats. You love that he does genuinely care for so many wonderful things, just as much as you love how he strives to hide behind his well-groomed bad boy image. And you love that he trusts you. You, my dear girl are in danger, finally, of becoming irrevocably smitten."

Hermione literally backed away from this thought and into the next room. Somehow she thought if she separated herself from the sight of Sirius, she would be safe from that dangerous voice in her head. She flopped onto the nearest chair and continued to dumbly stare ahead of her. Was she smitten? Did she have more than platonic feelings towards her best friend's godfather?

Hermione was in a right state yet again. She was never much of an expert in the romance department. Her exceptionally brief and entirely bizarre relationship with Viktor lasted the duration of the Tournament. They never more than held hands and their conversation was less than sparkling. Then there was Ron. They had a love hate sort of dating relationship. The loved each other fiercely, but when dating discovered it turned more to hate. They needed space between them to maintain their close bond. Thankfully Luna had no issues with their close friendship. There really had not been much else in her romantic record other than a series of dismal first dates. So how was she to know if this was just the ramblings of an exhausted mind or something more serious?

She tossed some powder into the fireplace.

"Ginny, what are you doing this afternoon?"


	11. Confession

_Disclaimer: Yes, Yes, not JKR. I think we all know that. Now, on with the show..._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Confession**

Following another hour or so of rest, Sirius was in an acceptable state to return to his rooms. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she shut her chamber door behind him. She wondered whether he noticed her sudden awkwardness and blushes. She really did not want to know whether he did.

As it was she needed to hurry if she was going to arrive at Ginny's in time. She grabbed a few items, shoved them in her bag, and stepped into the Floo.

Unlike her other best friend, she knew better than to holler out her presence. Honestly, when would Ron realize that shouting woke up babies who then were quite unhappy for quite some time? Hermione was greeted almost immediately by Ginny.

"For the first time in ages," Ginny dramatically emphasized the word 'ages.' "I am at liberty. Harry took Lily to educate her about Quidditch. As if she needs to be taught it already. Not only is she still just a baby, but with the two of us as her parents that girl will have her first word be Seeker or Chaser. We currently are taking wagers."

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, two questions and you can choose which order you answer them," Ginny said. "But you will be answering both in detail. First, where do you want to go? Second, whatever has driven you to so desperately Floo me?"

"I'll take the easy one first, how about that little coffee shop that opened in Diagon Alley. Their booths are set with silencing charms so we won't be overheard," Hermione said.

"Oh, now you really have my curiosity burning," Ginny said with a slightly wicked grin.

"The second shall wait until I've had a hot caffeinated beverage in my system. Are you just about ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Let me just grab a cloak and I'm at your disposal for the rest of the afternoon."

The two left and found themselves settled in the furthest both with their steaming beverages. Hermione checked that the silencing charm was in place and functioning according to her specifications. She did not want anyone unnecessary to overhear this conversation. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Are you going to wait until Lily has graduated Hogwarts to tell me what has got your knickers in such a knot?"

"Honestly, Ginny!"

"Well, you're sitting here sighing like some lovesick girl at Madame Puddifoot's!" Ginny rejoined. She knew the single best way to get Hermione to talk was to provoke her. Ginny was proven right.

"I am not lovesick," Hermione said forcefully. "At least not yet," she continued much more quietly.

Ginny also knew better then to speak up at this moment; she quietly took a sip of her drink and shot an eyebrow up in questioning.

"I just…well…" Hermione struggled to find the beginning of her narrative. Therefore, she went with her constant need to find knowledge. "Why did you fall for Harry? I mean, obviously you had that crazy school girl crush. How did you come to love him? You are all energy and sizzle and he has that lovely tendency to brood and hide from people. It just doesn't seem logical, yet even a blind person could see that you two are completely in love with each other."

Ginny grinned at Hermione's assessment of her marriage. "You are of course right, as usual. At least in our case, we really do complement each other. My temper needs moderation and Harry needs some vibrancy on occasion. Neither of us are at extremes though. And I honestly think that we are changing and growing together, in stead of apart, despite our differences."

Ginny thoughtfully continued, "I was worried that with Lily things would become difficult. I know how horrid Harry's childhood was. I didn't know how that experience would affect his behavior and relationship toward his own children. There have been moments. Sometimes he doubts himself and sometimes I get too much like my mother. But we have those moments, sometimes they're volatile, but in the end we resolve them satisfactorily because at the end of the day we deeply love each other. We consciously, daily, make the decision to love each other."

Hermione was astounded. She always knew Ginny had grown up from that Quidditch and Harry Potter obsessed school girl. She never realized the great wisdom in this small woman's frame. Ginny was not finished yet.

"I think that is what get's people into trouble. They fall in love; adore each other during that euphoric honeymoon stage. Then they have to deal with the fact that one spends an hour in the shower and the other leaves dirty laundry in massive piles in the bedroom. One hates take out while the other can not stand to cook. One is completely annoyed by the other's family and the other is constantly in contact with their sister. Ultimately, you come to the point where you either say that you can't take it any more and you walk away. Or you say, you know that is annoying, but it is part of you and I choose to love you not despite of those quirks and habits but because of them. That's the difference between being in love and actually choosing to love someone. And that is one of the scariest choices you can make."

Hermione was stunned. She was completely silent. Ginny was far too serious to tease her for this and recognized that now was not the moment. The younger woman however did have inkling that she may soon have the opportunity to take the mickey out of her friend at a toast, when her friend was in bridal robes…

"What do you think of Sirius?" was all Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny simply, slowly nodded in recognition of the question. She knew she had to carefully measure her answer. She also had been expecting something along these lines.

"Sirius can be one of the biggest, most childish prats I know. And remember who my brothers are. He can also be the most charming gentlemen. He also can be very sentimental and caring. He is always unpredictable, intelligent, and in some state of devious behavior." With a sharp nod, Ginny thought this was an adequate summary of the complex character of Sirius Black.

"Ginny, that's the answer that any of the Order could give. You see him as part of that smaller group that is more family then friends."

"Fine. He alone can provoke Harry into the most insane, dangerous, and infuriating behaviors and pranks. The two jumped out of one of those Muggle contraptions, an airplane, just weeks before Lily was born. They could have been killed! Sirius makes me want to use every hex and curse in my repertoire at times. He mocks my mother and me. He baits my temper for his enjoyment. It is only by the grace of all that is magical that I haven't done him any permanent damage."

"But he is also overwhelmingly sweet, kind, and caring. One day Harry was at some bit Ministry function, he thought he was going to get away in time to come to one of my prenatal appointments. Unfortunately he couldn't make it as everyone wanted to meet him. Sirius was there and Harry mentioned this. Almost immediately Sirius showed up here and ushered me to the appointment. When they were checking the baby's vitals, Sirius was awed by the sound of Lily's heartbeat. He looked so incredibly innocent and full of childish fascination. Another time I caught him in Lily's room. She had long since fallen asleep in his arms as he rocked her. He was just holding her so carefully and with such love. There was a softness to his face and a sort of yearning in his eyes that haunts me still."

"Sirius Black is one of the most complex men I have ever encountered. And again, remember who I married," Ginny finally concluded.

"What do you think about the fact that I think I fancy him?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silently absorbing all Ginny told her.

"I think that it is about time you realized that. No, don't worry; only Luna and I have picked up on this. Since when do you hunt with her for whatever mystery creature she is concerned about? And you have been acting ever so slightly different this school year. Especially since you stopped feuding with Sirius," Ginny noted.

"I think that this could either be the best thing that happened to you or the greatest drama Hogwarts ever witnessed. It all depends on what you do and how Sirius feels. Either way, this will be quite the show. I hope," Ginny said the last with a full smirk and a wink.

Hermione realized the truth of her words and audibly swallowed her discomfort. She realized she needed to determine what if anything she would do. Then there was the matter of what Sirius would do. This was not a good situation in Hermione's opinion.


	12. Tradition

_Disclaimer: I am not JKR. I am, however, quite ill with a cold. What joy is mine._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tradition**

"Oi! Over here!"

Casting an amused glace toward the voice, Sirius continued his slow intake of the crowd. There was something he still loved about Quidditch tournaments. They brought him back to those few short years of his childhood where all was pretty much right in the world. It was also something he consistently had in common with the Potter men.

"Hi boys," Sirius said. "Since when do we allow birds at our men's day?"

"Since there was another Lily Potter, I believe." Ron piped up.

"That's right, didn't you tell us all those tales of how my dad would drag my mom to the matches. She would pretend to be bored out of her mind but ended up losing her voice from shouting for her favorite team?" Harry contributed. "I'm just making sure that the next generation of little Potters, male or female, have a love of Quidditch and never feel need to pretend excitement at this noble sport." There was a pomposity that required deflating with that last statement. Accordingly Ron elbowed Harry.

"Hey! Watch the baby!" Harry said tightening his hold on the sleeping Lily.

"In the interest of keeping the girl safe from harm, most notably from the antics of her uncle and father, I am kidnapping her," Sirius said taking the little bundle. She was appropriately dressed for the weather, had a few special warming charms on her blanket, and was wearing colors to support her dad's favorite team.

Sirius carefully carried his charge into the stadium. Courtesy of all the connections the trio had, they were able to enjoy the game from a private box. This was the only reason Ginny had allowed Harry to take Lily. The box was heated and safe from the crush of the crowd. The three seated themselves and Sirius situated Lily more comfortably in his arms.

Ron was surprised by this. While he knew Sirius was doting on Lily, he had never seen him like this. Ron shot Harry a look. Harry caught it, shrugged, and winked. Ron, having actually paid attention to something Luna said a while back, widened his eyes and quirked his eyebrow. Harry slightly nodded. Ron let out a breath slowly. Sirius was oblivious as he was carefully explaining the role of each position to Lily who was still soundly sleeping. It seems they were both oblivious to what was really going on about them.

Enthralled though he was by the match, the time came when the beast within Ron let out a loud roar.

"Ron, if your stomach was any louder you would've frightened Lily," Harry commented.

"I'm going to go find something to eat. You blokes want anything?" Ron asked.

Harry asked for a few specific items, Sirius merely said, "I'll have whatever you haven't eaten by the time you get back here." He went back to making quiet commentary for Lily.

Finally alone with his godfather, Harry saw an opportunity. Knowing the size of Ron's stomach, he knew he had plenty of time to dive into a conversation.

"So how is life at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"The usual. The ever charming Headmistress keeps us all well in our places. The students like to make my life difficult by actually completing their essays. The pranksters attempt to live up to the rumors of my years at Hogwarts. As I said, all is normal," Sirius nonchalantly replied.

"How's the project with Hermione going?"

"We've got all the paperwork in to Minerva. Now that we are no longer attempting to kill each other, we are getting along quite well."

The two watched the game in silence for a while. After all, they are men. You cannot expect them to be as chatty as the women.

Finally, Harry ventured a bit of an observation. Glancing at his daughter in his godfather's arms, Harry noted, "You seem a bit different these days, Sirius."

Sirius turned to look at Harry. For a brief moment he breath caught for the young man in front of him yet again was so startling like his childhood best mate. The sharp look in the eyes that were passed from one Lily to another stared at him. Actually, both sets of green eyes focused intently on the older man.

Sirius looked down to see Lily staring contentedly at him. She merely took her thumb into her mouth letting a little gurgle and spittle to interrupt the silence. Harry continued to stare unflinchingly at Sirius.

"I'm not really sure what you mean, Harry."

"Sirius, you spend nearly as much time holding Lily as you bothering Remus or me. You have not suggested one farfetched idea in the last six weeks. You actually remembered to give us a gift for our anniversary, on the right day. You have never gotten the day correct before. And I can tell there are times when you look at Lily or me and you are not really seeing us, but something totally different," Harry surmised.

Sirius was a bit surprised. He had not felt he was behaving any differently over the past two months or so. However, it was obvious that at least his godson noticed.

"Well, here is yet more proof that you take after your mother. James was never that intuitive," Sirius chuckled.

"I am not quite sure what it is that I'm thinking, Harry. Work is keeping me very busy. All jokes aside, I have really enjoyed working with Hermione on this cross-subject class work," Sirius faded for a moment. He blankly stared at the Quidditch game.

He unconsciously let out a soft sigh. Not sure what he was actually saying, Sirius continued. "Oh, Harry, I've been thinking so much back to that short time where we were all friends and your parents were finally together. I'd forgotten so many little details. I forgot how amazingly sweet your mother was to James; well, really to all of us. I forgot how completely lost in each other those two were. They could make each other happy no matter what was going on around them."

He stared at the exciting game without processing a single play. "Your mother would look at your father and you could tell the rest of the world melted away. I don't think I ever really appreciated that until now. I don't think I ever realized how amazing that was."

Harry was a bit surprised. He knew this had to do with Hermione. This was one of those times that Harry felt like he only had half the clues to the puzzle. Worst part of it was, that he knew sometime soon Ginny would want to know what Sirius thought of Hermione. He wasn't sure if this would give her enough of an answer. He didn't want to face an irate Ginny.

"Oi, mates! Who wants some chocolate frogs?" Ron boisterously announced himself.


	13. Upsets

_Disclaimer: Not JKR. And I do promise fluff and humor, despite the not-so-fluffy moments in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Upsets**

All told it was a very busy day of rest for Sirius and Hermione. Both found their way back to Hogwarts in ample time for the evening meal. Neither found an inclination to speak to the other. In fact, neither wished to even make eye contact. The ensuing weeks were highly awkward, though, neither realized.

One of the astounding facts of life is that often when we are most self-conscious, people are far too occupied with themselves to notice.

For weeks the two danced a delicate ballet. Life was much as it was. There were classes, meals, detentions, study periods, and staff meetings. Hermione and Sirius passed through all these activities giving the appearance of being all that they were. However, a few people noticed the slight nuances belying their charade.

Hermione was noted by Luna to come to her classroom during free periods. Nothing terribly out of the ordinary, except Hermione would simply sit in the now brightly colored dungeon staring blankly. Luna needed to make several attempts to offer her tea. When asked how she was, Hermione would reply with a noncommittal wave of her hand. After a brief chat over their tea, Hermione would return to her classroom until the next nearly silent encounter.

Harry was amazed with how Hermione could take on some of his old brooding habits. He went to see her one day and found her completely surrounded by her old journals and childhood photos. There were tears in her eyes and she was oblivious to his presence. When he finally made enough noise to gather her attention, she brushed the tears away and sent the memorabilia away with a swish of her wand. Her attitude that afternoon was formidable as she staunchly refused to give reason to her emotions.

Ron found Sirius quite by accident one day. He was circling the Quidditch pitch despite the chilly air and snow covered ground. Ron hollered to get his attention, but no response came. Sirius simply flew in casual loops around the space. Ron could tell that minimal attention was being focused on flying; the man was barely controlling the broom. The redhead guessed that Sirius was likely lost in his thoughts. Ron turned to go find his wife.

Invariably, whenever you most wish to avoid dealing with someone, that someone appears everywhere. In fact, if one is particularly, er, blessed, a unbelievably embarrassing moment will occur at just the most inopportune time.

On the last night before the winter holidays, Hermione was in her rooms. Having just finished bathing, she was wrapped in a towel with her hair wet and dripping down her back. Her clothing was strewn about the room as she decided what to wear and what to pack. She also had a popular radio station playing. As she was dancing around, singing off key, and putting a bit of effort into packing, there was a knock on her door. However, due to the music and her singing she did not hear. Just as the song hit a high, dramatic note, she flung her arms out and belted out the note. Just as she spun around she came face to face with Sirius. He stood, mouth agape, just a few feet from her.

A high, sort of squeak came from Hermione. She was stunned into silence and frozen into place. She made quite the statue with her hair splayed around her, arms up in the air, and her fluffy pink towel (thankfully an extra-large bath size) wrapped around her.

Sirius was no more able to come to a witty or even semi-coherent statement at the moment. His incredibly mature and sophisticated response was to have his jaw dangle and every thought leave his cluttered mind.

For nearly a full minute the two stood staring blankly at the other. Finally, Sirius came to his senses.

"I came to see if you needed any of the texts I have in my office for the break. I think I'll just say you're welcome to help yourself to any of the books and I'll just be going," Sirius concluded. He quickly left and Hermione found her arms falling to her side as her door shut.

Sirius found himself on the other side of the door and just fell against the wall.

"Unusual response for someone leaving Mistress Granger's quarters," observed the matron in the painting he nearly fell upon. "From what I recall of your school days here, this is not your normal response upon leaving a young woman's quarters." The painted matron put her book on the painted table and continued. "Have any interesting bits of news to share? I am the soul of discretion, my dear boy."

Somewhat stunned, the painting's words took a while to register with Sirius. Soon his usual manners caught up with him, "My dear lady, far be it from me to cause a lady displeasure. However, I was taught not to kiss and tell." A wink accompanied this final statement.

"My dear boy, if such manners were taught to you then I am Merlin's mother!"

Sirius chuckled. However, the paintings do talk and they do love a good bit of gossip. The notorious Sirius Black was now known to have left Hermione Granger's quarters completely beside himself and in quite a daze. By the time the well-known Fat Lady learned of this, the portraits where speculating on the date of the wedding and the first born's name.

Thankfully the morning following was the departure of all the students and faculty. A few students who were not completely focused upon the presents waiting for them at home heard bits of something regarding two of the most famous professors, but nothing coherent. Simply enough to have the most of the observant tuck a kernel away in the farthest corner of their minds to chew on over break.

Hermione's emotional rollercoaster and Sirius' silent reflections were soon interrupted by the holidays. Since the war, a pattern arose that quickly became policy. The students all returned to their homes or, in cases that resembled Harry's, friends' homes for the holiday breaks. As more of the professors had families of their own, given many were young and just starting their families, this appealed to them. Thus, all the students and professors left just days before Christmas.

Hermione found herself on the Hogwarts Express. Having pulled the lovely duty of supervising the exuberant youths as they journeyed home for the celebrations, she was walking up and down through the passageways making sure that there were no major issues. Other than a few sixth years putting the latest items from their visit to the joke shops in Hogsmeade, it was a fairly routine ride.

Sirius was far luckier; he was able to simply take a direct route home. While the Noble House of Black wasn't quite what most people looked forward to seeing for the holidays, the dramatic difference from his childhood memories was enough to cheer him. He stood in the entranceway wondering what to do first.

Hermione stood on the platform to ensure all the students were collected by the correct people. It consistently amazed her how there was always one parent who would somehow end up arriving over two hours after the train arrived. The train has kept the same schedule for generations, why parents could not manage to arrive even reasonably close to the schedule time was a perpetual annoyance to Hermione. Finally, with that final second year safely in the arms of her parents, Hermione apparated to her flat.

With a huge sigh of relief Hermione unclasped her cloak, letting it fall to the floor in an uncharacteristic heap. She in turn decided to fall in an equally rumpled heap on the sofa. After a horrible night's sleep, she was tired; thus she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned clear and crisp. The bedraggled heap on Hermione's sofa slowly came to a basic level of consciousness. A few moans of discomfort as stiff muscles stretched were heard by Crookshanks. Slowly Hermione sat herself upright and looked about her flat. It was immaculate, inviting, and a comforting silence after the chaos of Hogwarts.

Hermione rose and went to her kitchen. After arranging a cup of tea and a spot of breakfast she sat down at her table pondering what she should do with herself. Being Hermione she was completely finished with her holiday shopping. The gifts were wrapped and sitting on a table in her study. In a thought that would shock Ron and Harry, she had no inclination to open up a book. Thus, she faced an entire day with no set plans.

When a young witch is left to her own devices on a cold winter day that signals the first day of relaxation in far too long, that young witch is likely to pamper herself. After cleaning up her breakfast items, Hermione walked to her room. Turning on some Muggle Christmas music, she did have such a fondness for those old classics, she drew a hot bubble bath for herself. With the ability to charm the water to stay warm, she enjoyed the relaxing treat for near an hour. Finally, beset with fingers resembling prunes, she donned her oversized terrycloth robe, fuzzy slippers and padded back to her living room.

For the remainder of the day, Hermione enjoyed old Muggle films with the likes of Bing Crosby to help her enjoy the holiday spirit. By the time darkness fell and thoughts of what to do for dinner, shadows stretched across the flat and Hermione was drawn to melancholy reflections.

The first full day Hermione returned from Hogwarts was always a day of celebration in the Granger household. It would be a day when her parents did not go to work. Her mother would make her favorite meals and the family would go on adventures together. Whether it was to a museum, the theater, or even just a park, it was always a family day and always a wonderful time. The first day back from term was always an anniversary Hermione dreaded. Today was no different. Her exhaustion had kept the memories at bay for a while, but now they returned. The looming celebrations of Christmas simply added to her growing unhappiness.

Realizing that there was little she would be able to do to cheer herself, Hermione returned to her bedroom. Her state of mind and the slow tears helped to distract her from the fact she was indeed coming down with a cold. Her sniffles she thought were due to the tears. She hoped if all else that sleep would not elude her. Unfortunately, several hours passed before renewed exhaustion allowed her to finally claim the peace of sleep. The dampness on her pillows belied her silent tears.

* * *

"Harry, have you talked to Hermione today?" Ginny called from the kitchen as she finished cleaning the supper dishes.

"No, why?"

"Harry," Ginny said as she came to the living room, "you know that today is always a hard day for her. Can you try to see how she is? Usually she spends the day with one of us, but I don't recall Luna or Ron mentioning a visit from her. I know that she isn't with anyone from my family as they are all up in arms over the trip to France."

"You're right. I'll try her now," Harry said handing Lily to Ginny. He tossed some Floo powder in the fireplace. Unfortunately he did not receive any answer.

"Gin, she didn't answer. I don't know if she wasn't there or if she just ignored me."

"Well, why don't you go over there and check on," Ginny started to say. Unfortunately, Lily chose this moment to show what exactly it was that she managed to eat just a few moments ago. "Her." Ginny concluded with that look that all mothers have when they are momentarily astounded at the absolutely disgusting mess that their otherwise beautiful child created.

Harry had the look of revulsion and fear that all fathers have when faced with that same mess. It was thus that the two parents found themselves having to focus on their child instead of their best friend.

Ginny did have the thought, "Harry, Floo Sirius. Ask him to check on her. Then come upstairs and help me with Lily. After so little sleep last night, I just can't take care of all this on my own, dear."

Harry leaned over his daughter, ignored the disgusting and stinking mess, and kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll be right there."

Harry followed his wife's directions. He was then able to help clean Lily and get her to sleep so his wife could take her own well deserved bath and head to sleep early.

* * *

Sirius was surprised to hear from Harry at that hour. He was even more surprised to hear the request from Harry. However, remembering a particularly challenging day when he was watched Harry when he was only about six months caused Sirius to completely understand the amount of mess one infant could produce.

Sirius accordingly left his study to change into some more presentable clothes before going to Hermione's. Remembering the last time he showed up unannounced at Hermione's he thought he should take something with him. As he bounded up the stairs to his room, he contemplated what to take.


	14. Heedless

_AN: As always, not mine. _

Sorry for the delay - I've switched computers (I am now in love with my MacBook)

* * *

Knowing better, finally, then to barge into Hermione's flat, Sirius rang the bell

Knowing better, finally, then to barge into Hermione's flat, Sirius rang the bell. It took several minutes before the door was opened. A strong sense of déjà vu struck Sirius as an exceptionally disheveled Hermione pulled the door open.

Before she could say anything, Hermione was nearly doubled over with a fit of coughing. Unfortunately that slight congestion that preceded her evening nap developed into a full blown cold.

"Hermione, here, please let me come in so you aren't standing in this draft," Sirius said.

She simply swung the door open further and found her favorite spot on the sofa. As her cloak was still in a heap, she simply pulled it over her like a blanket. With a brief, "Accio," she was able to supply herself with her tissues. Sirius observed all this, compiled it with the information from Harry, and came to a few conclusions.

"Hermione, I know you are going to object, but quite frankly you are in no condition to argue with me. So, you have two options, you can pack your things or I can. You are going to stay with me until you overcome this cold." Sirius in his blunt manner was trying to be a caring friend. His genuine concern overcame any discomfort from the previous weeks.

Hermione stared up at Sirius. As he stood, still with his cloak on she was amazed by how aristocratic he could look.

"What is dat?" she said.

Sirius chuckled. "Well, this is for you. As I was lucky to have something in my pocket that was required for entry, I thought this time I had better bring a payment for any new tolls. I seem to remember you have a bit of a preference for these."

He handed her the small package. She was astounded; the Muggle candy he gave her was indeed her absolute favorite. She rarely ate them and even less frequently mentioned them. As she opened one of the Mozart Kugln she asked, "How did you remember?"

"I remember when you were trying to explain both who Mozart was and what the word 'kugln' means to Ron," Sirius smirked remembering the frustrated state Hermione was left in as Ron still clung to his preference for chocolate frogs.

Hermione shook her head at the memory. "Thank you."

"Hermione, you are coming to stay with me. The only person who is potentially a worse patient then you is Harry. You can't stay here by yourself because I know you are only going to get worse, not take care of yourself, and then shut yourself off from all of us."

Not having the energy to argue at this point as the coughing was becoming more pronounced, Hermione just flopped over further onto the sofa. Her theory was that if she was pathetic enough and immobile enough perhaps Sirius would simply leave her be. Alas, it takes more than a pitiable state to deter a Marauder.

"Very well, I know better than to root through a woman's drawers," Sirius winked, "so off we go and I'll have Ginny or Luna collect some things for you tomorrow." He scooped Hermione up and in a moment they were in his living room.

Taking her up the stairs she was so groggy she barely registered where they were and where she was being taken. Instead of the room she and Ginny shared those years ago, Sirius took her to a larger room. Laying her in the bed he put several warm blankets over her. With a few words and flicks of his wand he had tissues, tea, water, and some Muggle throat lozenges. Much like the Muggles, Wizards had not found a solution for the common cold.

Hermione blinked a few times at Sirius, seemingly in thanks before she promptly fell asleep. Sirius pulled the drapes shut and descended the stairs to arrange a few things for the morning.

* * *

When Hermione awoke she was wracked by coughing. She curled into a small ball as she groaned in discomfort. A light knock came from her door. It was at this point she acknowledged her surroundings. She finally remembered the events from the preceding night. She attempted to invite the person knocking in; however her voice was far from obliging.

A low croak came from her mouth followed by another groan. Sirius heard none of this but decided to brave any wrath and enter uninvited. He found Hermione still curled up and looking absolutely awful. She looked up at him and attempted to speak.

"Morning," she managed to get out with her voice deep and hoarse.

"Well, I would ask how you feel, but I can gather enough to know that is a foolish question. Why don't you drink this?" he said as he set a tray on the bedside table and handed her a mug of tea.

The warm beverage helped her throat enough that she could say a few words.

"You didn't need to do all of this, you know," Hermione spoke softly.

"I know I didn't need to, but I wanted to. You, my dear girl, are far too stubborn. You need to be taken care of on occasion just like the rest of us. It just so happens that your unfortunate luck leaves you in my care," Sirius said with a smirk.

Hermione started to laugh at this, but the laugh quickly turned into the wracking cough. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts," she moaned.

Sirius felt horrible as he watched Hermione. He sat down next to her and slowly rubbed her back in circles as the coughs subsided. He handed her the tea to help her. Once she was quiet and breathing normally again Sirius spoke.

"Hermione, I'm going to have one of the girls gather some things for you. What would you like to keep yourself entertained? The entire Black library is at your disposal as is the extensive Muggle DVD collection I've created. I can be your errand boy so if there is anything you need you are not to move a muscle. So what shall it be?" Sirius asked.

"I honestly don't even feel like I could move," Hermione croaked.

"I believe that we proved last night that will not keep you from being relocated. But given your state, I shall not provoke you…yet." Sirius winked again. "Why don't I gather some films and you can watch movies for a while? That way if you are tired you can doze off again."

Hermione nodded approval as her throat was giving her great discomfort. Sirius headed off to collect the items. He returned in a few moments with one arm full of Muggle films and his wand assisting a television's transportation. Arranging the television so Hermione could see it well from her bed he turned back to her.

She had shut her eyes after a particularly nasty bout of coughing. He thought how small she looked at the moment. He knew how strong she was and her fierce bravery, but at this moment he was reminded that for all of her well deserved reputation as a hero, she was still just a normal witch.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Sirius looking at her. She could not read the expression in his eyes. Deciding the look was a bit uncomfortable, she asked, "What movies do you have?" She then held her throat as the effort of speaking hurt.

"No more talking. Drink your tea and choose from these. As you and Harry are responsible for most of these movies, I think you'll find something you want to watch," Sirius handed her the selection of films. Hermione drew out a film she knew she had picked out as she doubted either Harry or Sirius had ever watched it. She handed the case to Sirius to put into the DVD player.

"This must be one you picked out," Sirius echoed Hermione's thoughts. He put the film into the player. Skipping to the start of the film, the opening music began and the title crossed the screen. Sirius did not want to infringe on Hermione's space. Why he thought this after he forcibly carried her off from her flat to his home, is beyond anyone's guess. However, he did realize she might not wish for his company.

"I'll leave you be then," Sirius said softly.

Hermione glanced from the screen to Sirius. She managed one, hoarse word, "Stay."

Sirius began to walk over to the one chair in the room. It was about as far from Hermione as possible. In her pitiful state, she simply looked at Sirius and motioned with one arm. Sirius accepted and brought the chair next to the bed.

Hermione curled on her side, facing the film and Sirius. The romantic comedy was punctuated with coughs from Hermione. After one of the awful episodes, Sirius helped to calm Hermione by stroking her head. He pulled his fingers through her hair. Neither fully processed this and neither objected to the comfort it offered both.  


* * *

"Oh dear, she really needs to listen to my warnings. I knew those little Dragglerats would find her," Luna muttered. Like Hermione, she held additional roles outside of Hogwarts. She had a peculiar place in the Ministry serving as a liason to various odd magical creatures and as an expert in potions. For all that people wanted to dismiss her for her oddities, she was a brilliant young woman and the most recent in a long line of powerful witches. "I had best see whether Ginny wants to take care of this. This shall certainly be an interesting holiday season."

Tossing some Floo power in, Luna arrived at the Potter home. "Ginny, you here?"

Luna, being one of the few able to either Floo or Apparate into the Potter home at will, began to look for her friend. She found Ginny attempting to coax some pureed substance into her daughter's mouth. The charming Lily was finding it much more entertaining to swat the spoon away towards her mother.

"Would you like me to try?" Luna offered. She loved Lily and had a surprising knack with the girl.

"Gladly!" Ginny said. "Now I know you had said you were going to be at the Ministry today. Why are you here at this hour? Ron alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's at work. The problem is this," Luna handed Ginny the parchment and took the small spoon from her friend.

Ginny looked up once she read the short missive. "Why is it that she does exactly what you want yet will be so determined to make my life so…messy?" Ginny asked as she gexstured at the variety of items Lily had thrown back at her mother already that morning.

"It is merely that I am a novelty. I'll make sure she finishes while we determine what it is htat this letter means," Luna wisely stated.

"thought it would be far more expedient if we forced her to wear Sirius' pajamas or shirts," here Ginny gave Luna a devious look, "Hermione will eventually be well and would make our lives miserable. I suppose we will just have to go and pack some clothes for her."

"Yes, but we do get to choose what clothes and in what quantities. In addition we can offer every encouragement that she stay where she is for the duration of the holidays. You know how sick she gets after running herself down. Between the hospital wing, transfiguration classes, her lectures, and her need to take care of all of us, she doesn't ever take time to care for herself. And it seems she has finally met someone who can force her to let him care for her."

"Quite right, Luna. And the question is whether he will learn to care for her on a permanent basis…"Ginny said.

"I think the real question is whether Hermione will finally let her guard down."

"Too true."  


* * *

As it was, Ginny took the opportunity to have her willing friend watch her beloved daughter. Ginny went to Hermione's and packed a small bag of what she deemed to be necessities. Of course this included the crucial items such as pajamas, comfortable clothes to wear as she felt better, and various toiletries. Some of the items Ginny deemed necessary, Hermione would later be quite frustrated with upon discovering. However, as Ginny thought to put the books from Hermione's nightstand in the bag, forgiveness was not too far.

Ginny did not have too much time to spare, so when she arrived at Sirius' and no one answered her call she left the bag with a charm. Returning home she had no juicy bits of gossip for Luna who had managed to get Lily down for a nap.


End file.
